


Survive

by HyoriSagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoriSagi/pseuds/HyoriSagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang namanya kehidupan, tidak bisa diharapkan untuk terus berada di atas.Perasaan nyaman akan membuatmu pangling. Dan saat rasa tamak menguasai, mimpi buruk masa lalu akan menghantui. Siapkah kau menghadapi sesuatu di masa nanti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning : After Canon, Typos. OOC? Kuroko-centric
> 
> A/N : Penyebutan Kuroko Tetsuya di narasi dibedakan menjadi dua: Kuroko ketika berada di luar rumah dan Tetsuya ketika berada di dalam rumah atau bersama keluarga. Dan untuk kebutuhan cerita, nenek Kuroko tidak satu atap seperti yang tertulis di Kuroko chara bible.
> 
> For Miragen+ Big Bang event.  
> Enjoy!

 

Seorang anak lelaki memeluk erat bola basket di dekapan, bahu kecilnya menegang. Mata biru bulatnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan. Sedangkan bocah seumuran di hadapannya menunduk dengan bahu yang terhentak pelan berulang kali. Bahkan sesekali ia mengusap kasar air mata yang meleleh dengan lengan bajunya. Terlihat ia berusaha meredam isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya.

“Kamu bercanda kan? Kamu sudah berjanji padaku,” desak anak lelaki dengan bola basket. Nadanya begitu menuntut, merongrong yang satunya untuk segera angkat bicara. Mata yang bagaikan langit cerah itu memelas. Berharap lawan bicaranya mengiyakan tanyanya.

Lagi, yang dituntut menjawab malah sibuk menggosok-gosok mata. Berharap air bening yang mengalir dari kedua indra visualnya berhenti menjajah pipi bersemu cokelatnya. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas panjang guna menenangkan diri dan memantapkan hati. Bocah di hadapannya terus mengoceh dan mendesak dirinya untuk segera angkat bicara, suaranya mulai melirih. Gemerisik semak dan gesekan antar dedaunan di pohon-pohon yang menaungi area luar lapangan basket tempat mereka berdiri menambah kesan menyedihkan bagi si bocah berambut senada kue karamel. Belum lagi dentang samar yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan ranting dan daun dengan kawat harmonika setinggi tiga meter yang memagari lapangan, benar-benar mendukung suasana melankolis bagi anak itu.

Melihat temannya begitu menyedihkan, mau tak mau si anak yang sedari tadi merongrong tanya akhirnya menunduk. Desakan untuk ikut terisak begitu kuat. Bola oranye diremas kuat sebagai pelampiasan sesak yang menghimpit dada.

“A-Aku … tidak bercanda. Uh, besok … B-besok aku ak-akan pindah kota, hiks …. Maafkan aku,”

“Tapi… Kau sudah janji,” balasnya cepat dengan lirih. Ia tak rela jika temannya meninggalkannya, terlebih dengan janji yang sudah terlanjur mereka ikrarkan.

Bocah hazelnut itu semakin miris mendengar nada lirih yang kini menggantikan nada menuntut milik teman birunya. Ia meringis pelan setelah ia berhasil meredam tangis. Hei, dua bocah menangis bersama di lapangan basket umum itu memalukan,bukan?

"Janji adalah janji! Meski aku pindah sekalipun, janji kita untuk terus bermain basket tetap berlaku. Ayo bertemu di kejuaraan SMP nanti!" Ia memamerkan cengiran terbaiknya, untuk menghibur sang kawan, dan tentu saja dirinya.

Pelukan anak aqua pada bola basket di dekapannnya mengendur, bahunya melemas, "Janji?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya.

Anak lelaki tadi lagi-lagi mengembangkan cengir, jari kelingking temannya disambut dan ditautkan dengan kelingking kanannya. Ia mengangguk mantap seraya menyerukan, tentu saja, dengan lantang. Sorot azure meneduh dan lengkung tipis terkembang di bibir mungil, janji lain telah diikrarkan.

 

 

Pip, pip, pip, pip, pats ....

Sebuah jam digital berbahan stainless hanya diberi kesembatan berbunyi sebanyak empat kali. Pemilik tangan pucat yang menghentikan penanda tak mau diusik lebih lama oleh benda persegi panjang tersebut.  Setelah menuntaskan tugasnya, tangan itu kembali terkulai lemas di di sisi ranjang, tertarik gaya bumi begitu saja dari nakas karena sang empu membiarkan.

Jika saja bias mentari tak usil menyelinap dari celah tirai, mungkin pemalas itu tak akan terusik. Nyatanya, bias itu cukup bersemangat menjajah ruang temaram tersebut. Sehingga pemilik ruangnya harus merelakan tidur nyenyaknya diinterupsi.

Dengan perlahan, ia yang berbaring di kasur beralaskan kain seprai putih polos menampakkan permatanya. Sesekali ia mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat hijrah ke alam mimpi. Setelah merasa cukup, diliriknya penunjuk waktu di sisi kanan kepala. Dengan mata setengah terejam, ia memaksakan diri untuk rela menghiraukan buai kasur yang begitu memikat untuk kembali disinggahi. Kuapan menjadi penghantar peregangan tubuh yang dilakukan dan perjalanan menuju kamar mandi di seberang ranjang.

Pintu PVC berwarna biru muda yang dua tingkat lebih tua dari warna cat dinding kamar didorong pelan. Pemuda penguasa teritori itu memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung menuju wastafel di sisi kiri. Basuhan air dingin pada wajahnya mengusir habis kantuk yang hingga beberapa saat lalu masih menguasi diri lelaki itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya, sang pemuda berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga kayu, dan berjalan santai menuju ruang makan di selatan tangga. Di sana ia langsung disambut dengan wangi roti bakar dan seorang wanita dewasa yang sibuk hilir-mudik ke dapur dan ruang makan. Sesekali wanita itu berbincang ringan dengan seorang pria dewasa yang membaca koran di kursi makan. Tak lupa sang wanita pun beberapa kali menggoda sang pria karena selalu menyajikan ekspresi tawar. Si pemuda tersenyum tipis, kudapan pagi bagi visual.

“Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu,” sapa pemuda itu menghentikan keributan kecil antara wanita dan pria dewasa di meja makan kayu.

Satu-satunya kaum hawa di rumah itu menoleh cepat dengan senyum merekah dan ekspresi cerah, “Tetsuya-kun, selamat pagi!” balasnya riang. Perempuan itu menghampiri si pemuda dan mencubit gemas hidungnya yang bangir. Yang dipanggil Tetsuya mengaduh pelan, “Ihu, hehas,” sungutnya.

Bukannya dilepas, cubitan di hidung Tetsuya makin menjadi. Sambil tertawa kecil, wanita berambut biru muda digelung itu berceloteh betapa cubitable-nya hidung sang anak. Tetsuya melancarkan protes, pasokan oksigennya menipis katanya. Meski begitu, Tetsuya tidak berusaha menampik tangan sang ibu. Ia hanya terus melancarkan protes dengan suara sumbang.Melihat pemandangan rutin yang selalu disuguhkan kedua anggota keluarganya, pria berambut hitam di ujung meja hanya menghela napas dan menurunkan koran dari sudut pandang. Pria itu mengambil cangkir di atas meja dan menyeruput  teh hijau di cangkir keramiktersebut seraya menonton banyol dari sudut mata. Dia tak akan bertindak atau beromentar jika sang anak tak meminta, kebiasaan. Toh pasti pada akhirnya anak biru-nya akan meminta bantuan.

“A-Ahah…” Dan benar saja, ketika sudah sangat memerlukan bantuan, Tetsuya memanggil sang ayah guna meminta pertolongan.

Kepala keluarga itu mendengus geli, diturunkannya cangkir dari tangan; dilipatnya koran pagi yang sedari tadi dibaca. “Bu, hentikan. Lihat anak kita sudah membiru. Dia perlu bernapas,” tegurnya kalem.

“Issh, kamu tidak asyik, Sayang;” sungut nyonya Kuroko sambil melepaskan cubitan. Kuroko Tetsuya si korban buru-buru meraup rakus udara begitu akses masuknya terbuka. Ia menatap penuh terima kasih pada ayahnya dan dibalas dengan tangan kanan sang ayah yang terangkat sedikit, menyuarakan sama-sama dalam isyarat.

Tetsuya kemudian menuju meja makan, menarik kursi kayu elm, dan mendudukinya. Ia menyeret gelas berisi susu vanilla di tengah meja dan piring kosong di sebelahnya, untuk selanjutnya ditaruh roti bakar yang baru keluar dari pemanggang oleh sang ibu. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh wanita itu pada piring Tuan Kuroko. Berlatar celotehan nyonya Kuroko, kedua pria itu sarapan dengan damai. Seperti pagi yang sudah-sudah.

.

Sekarang adalah semester baru. Setahun sudah semenjak Winter Cup penuh drama yang Kuroko alami berlalu. Hubungan pemuda itu dengan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai lain berangsur membaik dan kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan kini mereka menjadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Setiap hari mereka sempatkan untuk betukar kabar lewat email grup yang mereka buat; bercengkrama ringan sambil melepas penat, bertukar kisah, dan terkadang saling membantu menyelesaikantugas sekolah. Dan yang paling membahagiakan tentu saja kembalinya kecintaan kelima anak jenius olahraga itu pada bola oranye yang menyatukan mereka, basket.

Terlebih lagi kini komunikasinya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro kembali terjalin setelah sebelumnya sempat terputus sekian lama. Selain bertukar email dengan para Generasi Keajaiban dan Seirin, Kuroko pun sibuk bertukar email dengan pemuda satu ini. Segala hal yang terjadi selama mereka putus komunikasi diperbincangkan dengan seru melalui untaian kata.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyusuri pedestrian dengan langkah cenderung lambat. Di tangannya terbuka sebuah buku berukuran saku bersampul abu dengan kanji hujan membubuhi muka. Membaca seraya berjalan sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi pemuda identik air. Padahal seharusnya hal itu dihindari karena dapat membahayakan diri sendiri maupun pengguna jalan lain. Namun dengan dalih sudah ahli, ia menampik nasihat yang selalu diserukan sahabat merahnya di sekolah.

Ia tersenyum di sela kegiatan membacanya. Bukan karena kisah pada kertas yang tengah ia pandangi, melainkan pemikiran mengenai kehidupannya yang membaik yang melintas begitu saja di benaknya. Ia menutup buku sastra di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana seragam. Kemudian Kuroko berhenti sejenak; menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan, lalu beralih pada pohon-pohon sakura yang menaungi pedestrian. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah polosnya, wajah yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menampilkan ekspresi bahagia dibanding ekspresi datar andalan (yangmerupakan turunan dari sang ayah). Merasa cukup merenung, cucu Adam kelahiran Januari tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang Seirin yang telah masuk mintakat mata.

Gerbang Seirin terlihat lebih ramai dan ricuh dibanding biasanya. Tentu saja, saat ini merupakan tahun ajaran baru yang berarti Seirin akan kedatangan para siswa tambahan untuk mengisi kekosongan kelas karena ditinggal naik kelas oleh siswa sebelumnya. Kali ini adalah saat dimana para penghuni lama Seirin melihat wajah-wajah asing nan imut setelah sebelumnya merelakan wajah-wajah familiar hengkang dan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Para siswa kelas dua dan tiga sibuk mempromosikan klub yang mereka ikuti kepada anak baru guna menambah jumlah anggota yang ada dan mengisi kekosongan akibat ditinggal oleh kelas tiga sebelumnya yang telah lulus. Semuanya berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian adik-adik kelas agar bersedia bergabung, baik dengan cara persuasif verbal hingga unjuk kebolehan. Tak lupa atribut pendukung digunakan agar semakin menarik perhatian dan pamflet warna-warni dibagikan ke semua murid yang melintas, tak peduli itu anak baru, satu angkatan, atau malah kakak kelas. Yang penting berita mengenai klub mereka tersebar luas dan mereka dapat memenuhi kuota anggota yang telah ditetapkan.

Bergeser sedikit ke sebelah kanan gerbang yang begitu ramai, papan tipis bertuliskan selamat datang terlihat kalah mencolok dari segala kehebohan yang dipakai anak-anak klub. Papan kapur berlatar hitam yang dihias bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan merah benar-benar tak mendapat perhatian dari para siswa. Terabaikan begitu saja dan menjadi seperti tak memiliki fungsi. Begitu pula dengan spanduk berisi ucapan yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengan papan yang berdiri di samping gerbang. Hampir tak ada seorang pun siswa baru yang menyempatkan diri melirik ke atas dan membaca ucapan selamat itu. Dalam hati Kuroko tertawa miris, kasihan pihak sekolah, buang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang hampir tak digubris.

Lewat dari gerbang sekolah, keramaian makin menjadi. Anak-anak klub lebih beringas merekrut anggota. Ditarik bergabung ke kerumunan klub dan diajak bercanda bersama, bahkan yang paling ekstrem dibumbung ke udara oleh para senior seraya dipuji setinggi langit. Di meja-meja pendaftaran yang berjajar di sisi jalan utama pun tak kalah ramainya. Beberapa meja terlihat dipadati murid baru yang tertarik mendaftar. Tak sedikit pula penjaga meja pendaftaran yang kewalahan menangani pendaftar yang membeludak. Bahkan ada saja yang kekurangan formulir pendaftaran sehingga menciptakan kepanikan tersendiri di meja tersebut (dan biasanya menjalar ke meja-meja sekitarnya).

Melihat kericuhan yang disuguhkan sekolahnya pagi-pagi begini, Kuroko hanya menghela napas samar, menggeleng maklum dengan antusiasme yang menguar dari teman sekolahnya. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia juga akan bergabung dengan kekacauan ini.

Manik lazuandi-nya mengedar, mencari wajah-wajah yang ia kenali sebagai anggota tim basket Seirin. Tak perlu mencari lama, kelereng bulatnya sudah dapat menemukan sosok menjulang partner basketnya di timur jalan. Terlihat kepayahan menghadapi gairah anak baru yang sangat berminat dengan klub basket. Terima kasih terhadap Winter Cup tahun lalu yang telah melambungkan popularitas klub tersebut.

Langkah yang sempat terheni dilanjutkan dengan direksi yang lebih tegas. Hentakannya halus hampir tak bersuara, ditambah hawa keberadaannya yang setipis angin, terang saja membuat Kuroko tak disadari oleh orang-orang sekitar. Dengan mudahnya murid yang memasuki tahun keduanya di Seirin itu berjalan tanpa hambatan. Ia melirik sekilas wajah repot sang partner saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut lima meter sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke meja klub basket.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam menonton kehebohan di balik meja pendaftaran. Mata cerahnya mengamati kinerja trio kelas satu (tentu saja sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua. Namun julukan itu terlanjur melekat pada mereka) menangani anak-anak yang mampir ke tempat mereka. Furihata Kouki di ujung kanan bertugas menerima kedatangan pendaftar. Dengan ramah tapi canggung, ia menyapa calon juniornya dan memberikan selembar formulir untuk diisi. Setelah berhadapan dengan Furihata, pendaftar yang telah memegang kertas isian akan bergeser ke kiri dan berhadapan dengan Kawahara Kouichi yang akan membimbing pengisian data. Ia akan menjabarkan secara jelas tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mengenai data-data isian. Dan terakhir, di sisi akhir meja ada Fukuda Hiroshi yang bertugas memberi minuman pada pendaftar dan mengantar kepergian calon anggota dengan terima kasih.

Semuanya telah ditangani dengan baik sehingga Kuroko bingung sendiri harus membantu apa. Salahnya yang bangun sedikit lebih siang dari rencana dan berakhir dengan keterlambatannya sampai di sekolah. Oh ayolah, dia begitu bersemangat dengan tahun ajaran baru sehingga sedikit kesulitan tidur semalam. Seperti anak sekolah dasar yang kelewat antusias menyambut kemping pertamanya.

(Ia ingat dulu pernah mengatai cahayanya demikian ketika mendapati mata memerah si pemuda di pertandingan perdananya)

Tak ingin  makin membuat teman-temannya kewalahan, Kuroko akhirnya memilih ikut berkecimpung. Diletakkannya tas di belakang kursi yang diduduki tiga temannya—bersama tas teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana— lalu ia mengambil tumpukan brosur yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kardus berisi minuman di samping kaki Fukuda. Kemuadian ia menghampiri Kagami Taiga, partnernya, yang tengah menghela napas lega karena gerombolan anak-anak yang tadi mengerubunginya telah membubarkan diri.

“Pagi, Kagami-kun,” sapanya begitu berhadapan dengan si macan.

Kagami berjengit plus berteriak kaget beberapa waktu kemudian. Sempat terbengong sebentar dan mencari-cari sumber suara. “Temee! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, Kuroko! Kau membuatku jantungan,” semburnya kesal. Ia mencengkram kepala Kuroko dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya mengepal kesal di depan dada.

Kuroko mengaduh, mengeluh sakit dan minta dilepas. Namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan. Tetap datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Terang saja perempatan imajiner di dahi pemuda yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu bertambah. Dengan penuh “cinta” ia mengumpat kawan kurusnya dan tak luput menjitak pula kepala bermahkotakan helai sebiru langit musim panas itu.

Begitu perdebatan kecil mereka berakhir, mereka kembali sibuk menggaet calon anggota tim.

.

.

“Hoah! Akhirnya beres jugaaaaa~” Furihata ber _banzai_ ria setelah pendaftar terakhir pergi. Jalan masuk utama SMA Seirin yang tadinya begitu penuh oleh murid kini terlihat lengang. Para murid baru telah berkumpul di lapangan untuk mengikuti upacara penyambutan. Begitu pula sebagian besar murid senior yang telah berada di dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari kelas baru masing-masing. Menyisakan beberapa murid yang tengah merapikan meja-meja yang tadi digunakan para klub untuk merekrut anggota.

Fukuda dan Kawahara mengiyakan dengan kompak. Mereka saling timpal mengomentari betapa lelahnya menghadapi para pendaftar yang tak habis-habisnya mengunjungi meja mereka untuk bergabung dengan klub basket. Tangan keduanya sibuk berbenah dan memasukkan sampah ke kantung hitam besar yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan panitia penerimaan siswa. Furihata pun tak tinggal diam, ia segera membantu kedua temannya merapikan meja. Kertas-kertas formulir dipilah dan disusun lalu dimasukkan ke sebuah map khusus yang disediakan untuk menaruh lembaran tersebut.

Duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin menyusul kemudian. Mereka kembali dengan satu-dua lembar brosur yang tak habis dibagikan.

“Yo, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda.”, “Doumo, minna.” Keduanya menyapa berbarengan. Sontak tiga orang yang dipanggil menoleh lalu menyapa balik.

“Bagaimana brosurnya, Kagami-kun? EH!? Sejak kapan ada Kuroko-kun juga?!” seru Fukuda. Ia mewakili kedua temannya yang sama terkejutnya dengan kedatangan Kuroko. Pasalnya, mereka tidak sadar kapan pemuda termungil itu mulai bergabung.

Kuroko mahfum, biasalah, hawanya memang tak terdeteksi, “Aku sudah bergabung dari dua jam yang lalu, Fukuda-kun,” jawabnya tenang. Ketigaya meringis, meminta maaf karena tak menyadari kehadiran sang bayangan. Pemuda aquarius itu mengangguk sekali, memaklumi kejadian yang sering terjadi ini. Ia tak ambil pusing, toh memang sudah biasa.

Setelah berbincang sejenak mereka kembali bahu-membahu merapikan meja dan kursi bekas pakai. Kawahara dan Fukuda bersama-sama mengangkat meja dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula, begitu pula Furihata, Kagami, dan Kuroko yang mengembalikan kursi ke tempat yang sama. Kemudian mereka berlima menuju papan pengumuman guna melihat pembagian kelas. Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya berada di kelas yang sama, 2-1. Sedangkan Fukuda Hiroshi dan Kawahara Kouichi berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan ketiganya, 2-4.

“Eeehh, sayang sekali kita berlima tidak sekelas,” keluh Furihata, “Padahal pasti akan seru kalau kita berkumpul di kelas yang sama,” imbuhnya kecewa.

“Bodoh, meski tidak sekelas, kita tetap bisa berkumpul saat istirahat atau ketika klub kan?” balas Kagami sambil menjitak pelan kepala Furihata. Ia memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Kawahara menyahut, “Kagami benar, Furihata. Tidak sekelas bukan berarti kita tak bisa berkumpul, kawan.”

Furihata terkekeh malu. Ia membenarkan dan meminta maaf karena sempat kecewa.

“Ano, minna…” sempat tak terdengar suaranya, Kuroko tiba-tiba menginterupsi keempat temannya. Sontak keempat kepala berbeda warna rambut menoleh dan melempar tatapan bertanya. “Bagaimana jika sisa brosur kita tempel di mading? Mungkin ada yang terlewat mendaftar?” Usul Kuroko.

“Benar juga! Biar aku dan Kawahara saja yang menempel. Kelas kami kan lebih dekat dengan mading,” sahut Fukuda. Kuroko mengangguk dan memberikan selembar brosur pada pemuda berambut hitam semi keabuan.

Kawahara lalu berseru, “Yosh, lima menit lagi bel masuk. Ayo ke kelas!”

Mereka mengangguk. Berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah sambil berbincang seru mengenai basket. Mereka berhenti sebentar dan menyebar ke loker masing-masing untuk berganti sepatu. Setelahnya mereka kembali berjalan bersama menuju tangga yang terletak di lorong sebelah kiri tempat loker.  Beberapa teman menyapa mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga di penghujung tangga, akhirnya mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Terkhusus Fukuda dan Kawahara, mereka mampir terlebih dahulu untuk menempelkan brosur sisa di mading sekolah.

Tepat ketika Furihata, Kagami, dan Kuroko sampai di depan kelas barunya, dering ponsel terdengar. Ketiganya saling tatap dan mengecek ponsel yang disimpan di dalam tas.

“Maaf, barusan ponselku,” ujar Kuroko seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berkedip, menandakan sebuah email baru masuk. Tanpa membuka email itu terlebih dahulu, Kuroko menyusul dua temannya masuk kelas dan mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

Ketiganya sepakat untuk duduk berdekatan, di bagian belakang kelas dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Kagami duduk di paling belakang di barisan yang tepat berada di samping jendela. Kuroko menyusul di depannya dan Furihata memilih untuk berada di barisan yang berbeda, lebih tepatnya di sisi kanan Kuroko.

Baru setelah menyamankan diri di kursi, Kuroko membuka email yang masuk tadi.

“Dari siapa, Kuroko?” tanya Kagami penasaran. Ia melongok dan berniat melihat nama pengirim email. Dahinya berkerut dalam karena tulisan yang cukup kecil dibaca dari tempatnya. Furihata menggeser kursi, ikut penasaran dengan email yang dibaca Kuroko.

“Ogiwara-kun,” jawabnya seraya mengetikkan balasan, “Ia akan berkunjung dua bulan lagi,”

“Dua bulan kan masih lama, kenapa memberitahunya sekarang?” Furihata tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, “Dia selalu mengeluh, mengatakan aku sibuk karena setiap kali ia mengajak bertemu kebetulan aku sudah memiliki janji dengan yang lain,” tombol kirim ditekan oleh Kuroko setelah memastikan ketikannya sempurna tanpa salah ketik, “Makanya dia sering memberitahuku lebih awal agar aku mengosongkan jadwal untuknya.” Ponsel biru diubah profilnya menjadi diam dan dimasukkan ke saku celana, saku yang berbeda dengan tempat ia menyimpan novel sakunya.

“Si Ogiwara itu yang berteriak menyemangati kita di Winter Cup tahun lalu ya?” giliran Kagami yang bertanya. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. “Syukurlah hubunganmu dengannya membaik, Kuroko,” kata Kagami kemudian sambil mengusap surai lembut Kuroko. Furihata mengangguk bersemangat, mendukung pernyataan Kagami. Kuroko kembali tersenyum, ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada keduanya.

Suara bel memutus obrolan mereka. Furihata menggeser kembali kursinya dan Kagami membenahi duduknya. Kuroko sendiri memutar posisi duduknya yang tadinya menghadap kanan menuju depan. Bersiap untuk menyambut wali kelas mereka yang pasti akan datang tak lama lagi.

Dan dengan datangnya guru lelaki yang menjadi wali kelas 2-1, dimulailah semester pertama di tahun kedua mereka di Seirin.

.

.

.

 

.

.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah lewat dua bulan yang lalu. Kini Kuroko dan tim basket Seirin disibukkan kembali dengan latihan rutin untuk menghadapi kejuaraan-kejuaraan basket yang tak lama lagi akan mulai diselenggarakan kembali. Para senior kelas tiga ikut melakukan latihan rutin terakhir mereka sebelum berhenti total demi menghadapi ujian-ujian yang akan mereka hadapi. Aida Riko pun masih tetap melatih tim ini meski tak jarang digantikan oleh ayahnya karena yang bersangkutan pun mulai disibukkan dengan jadwal belajar dan ujian. Nantinya, ketika tim Seirin kehilangan gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu sebagai pelatih mereka, Aida Kagetora akhirnya bersedia untuk menjadi pelatih tim sekolah tersebut setelah dibujuk oleh sang anak.

Tak terasa pula waktu janji temu Kuroko dengan Ogiwara pun semakin dekat. Dua hari lagi sahabatnya itu akan tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko melakukan segala hal lebih cepat dari biasanya,perwujudan dari rasa tak sabar yang mulai menggerogoti diri. Sudah begitu lama dua sahabat tersebut tak bersua, maka pantaslah bila Kuroko ingin segera berjumpa dengan orang yang telah berjasa mengajarkan basket padanya. Manik sejernih samudera pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya berkilat semangat tiap matahari mulai melenggang ke ufuk Barat, menandakan berkurangnya jumlah waktu yang harus ia lewati demi bertemu dengan Ogiwara. Anggota tim Seirin gemas sendiri melihat binar membara di kedua mata biru muda tersebut. Bahkan gadis pelatih mereka terkadang lepas kendali dan berakhir menarik kedua tangan pemuda paling mungil itu lalu memaksanya berputar-putar bersama. Kalau sudah begitu, Kagami selaku kapten yang baru hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah, tak cukup mumpuni untuk menghentikan aksi gadis tersebut. Teriakan Hyuuga pun sama tak mempannya dengan teguran-teguranyang dilayangkan anggota lain.

“Kamu harus sering-sering bahagia seperti ini, Kuroko-kun! Hyaaa, gemeeesss!” Kuroko tersenyum geli mengingat lontaran kakak kelasnya saat latihan sore tadi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan selera gadis itu, sebegitu tidak biasanya kah jika ia terlihat bahagia? Atau selucu itukah wajahnya ketika menampakkan ekpresi tak sabaran?

Seruputan panjang menyeruak memecah keheningan malam pada persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi. Kuroko menyesap khidmat minuman dingin yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu bersama Kagami. Liquid manis dalam cup plastik medium di genggaman tangan bermigrasi ke kerongkongan, membasahi sekaligus meninggalkan jejak manis pada papilla. Langkahnya begitu ringan senada dengan rasa yang kini singgah di sanubari. Seraya berjalan santai, manifestasi langit cerah itu juga membalas email-email masuk yang sedikitnya cukup membanjiri ponselnya. Mayoritas notifikasi email dipenuhi oleh Kise Ryouta yang ribut membahas pekerjaan modelnya. Kuroko mendengus lucu, dasar anak ayam, cibirnya dalam hati.

Pada persimpangan berikutnya, seratus meter dari sebuah lampu jalan yang berdiri diam, netra cerah milik Kuroko Tetsuya menangkap dua entitas yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah bertingkat. Salah satunya tengah berkutat dengan kunci sedangkan yang lain menunggu dengan tas kerja dan tas belanja di kedua tangan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkah menghampiri mereka.

“Ibu, Ayah,” dua orang yang dimaksud menoleh, Kuroko mengernyit. Ekspresi keduanya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Baru kali ini Kuroko melihat orang tuanya memasang wajah kaget nan pucat karena mendapat sapaan darinya.

“A-Ah, Tetsuya-kun. Kamu baru pulang, nak?” sang ibu lah yang pertama kali sembuh dari keterkejutannya dan membalas sapa, di sisi lain sang ayah terkesiap. Begitu pria tersebut tersadar sepenuhnya, beliau mengalihkan pandang dan mengusap leher dengan canggung. Kontan, Kuroko semakin mengerutkan dahi.

Masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran, sang anak berusaha menjawab dengan nada tenang yang biasa ia gunakan, “Hm, iya. Menu latihan hari ini sedikit ditambah oleh pelatih,” ia mengikis jarak, “Ibu dan Ayah baru pulang dari mana?” imbuhnya saat telah sampai di depan pagar rumah.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya dengan terampil membuka gerandel kunci dan membuka pagar bercat abu. Jawaban atas pertanyaan sang anak digantung sesaat demi menyilakan kedua lelaki yang amat berarti baginya memasuki area kediaman mereka. Sang kepala keluarga dengan segera masuk dan meminta kunci rumah pada sang istri sedangkan sang anak masuk setelahnya, seraya melempar lirik penasaran pada sang ibu. Begitu keduanya telah berada di dalam teras, Nyonya Kuroko menyusul dan menutup pagar juga kembali memasang gerandel kunci seperti sedia kala. Ia berjalan sedepa lalu berhenti tepat di samping Tetsuya, sama-sama menunggu Tuan Kuroko selesai membuka kunci pintu.

Tetsuya kembali melirik penasaran,

“Ya ampun, Tetsuya-kun, sebegitu penasarannya kah?” Ibu terkekeh geli. Anehnya, Tetsuya dapat menangkap nada ganjil di sana. (Namun ia hiraukan saja, mungkin hanya perasaan, batinnya.) Pemuda biru muda itu mengangguk pelan.

“Ibu dari rumah sakit—“

Ceklek, pintu rumah terbuka, Ayah memberi akses masuk pada Ibu dan Tetsuya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Keduanya masuk beriringan, Ibu melantunkan terima kasih dengan lembut dan Tetsuya mengangguk kecil sebagai pengganti ucapan. Ayah tak merespon apa-apa, tumben sekali—lagi-lagi Tetsuya menampik, mungkin dia lelah sehingga melihat hal-hal tak wajar seperti itu.

“—menjenguk nenek—“

“Nenek sakit?” kejut menyambangi Tetsuya, Ibu mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian raut khawatir menguasai mimik Tetsuya.Ia berhenti melepas ikatan sepatu lalu mendongak, menatap ibunya yang berdiri di atas genkan. Bunyi bedebam pintu sempat mengalihkan tatap pemuda itu—refleks, aqua-nya sempat bersibobrok dengan iris pekat sang ayah. Tak terbaca, seperti biasa.

“Tidak parah kok, sayang. Hanya sedikit sesak napas, asmanya kambuh karena cuaca yang berubah drastis,”

Tetsuya menghembuskan napas lega, “Syukurlah” gumamnya seraya kembali melepas ikatan sepatu. “Lalu ketemu ayah di mana?”

Ibu kembali menjawab, kini dari kejauhan karena wanita tersebut masuk terlebih dahulu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, “Ayah menyusul ke rumah sakit setelah Ibu kabari.”

Puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang Ibu, pemuda aquarius itu mengangguk (meski tahu ibunya tak dapat melihat anggukannya tersebut). Ia mengambil kedua sepatunya dan meletakannya pada lemari sepatu di sebelah kiri. Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu melakukan hal tersebut dan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar utama.

“Bu, aku sudah makan malam dengan teman di luar tadi,” seru Tetsuya di ujung tangga. Kepalanya sedikit melongok ke arah dapur yang berada di balik tangga.

“Tidak mau makan lagi, nak?”

“Tidak. Aku langsung naik saja,”

“Baiklah. Jangan lupa bersihkan kasur sebelum tidur ya,” lagi-lagi Tetsuya menjawab dengan anggukan. Yakin sang Ibu tahu dengan jawabannya. Toh rutinitas.

.

Keadaan sudah sepi sekali saat Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi belajarnya. Suara binatang malam pun hanya tinggal sayup-sayup. Ia menutup buku paket dan buku catatannya lalu merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku karena dibiarkan pada posisi sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ponsel di dekat dudukan lampu meja ia raih, dihidupkan demi memeriksa email masuk. Ada tiga email pribadi yang singgah, satu dari pelatih yang mengingatkan latihan pagi, satu dari Ogiwara yang (lagi-lagi) mengingatkannya pada janji mereka akhir pekan ini, dan terakhir dari Akashi Seijuurou yang mengirim email berantai; mengabarkan jika akunnya akan tidak aktif untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Setelah mengecek ketiganya dan membalas email Ogiwara, Tetsuya bangkit, merenggang tubuh lagi, dan bersiap untuk menuju tempat tidur. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu belajarnya.

“…,”

“….”

Saat Tetsuya hendak membuka selimut, telinganya menangkap bisik. Karena keadaan yang telah sunyi, bisik-bisik tersebut terdengar cukup jelas, menyusup masuk dari celah di bawah pintu. Tetsuya penasaran, bisiknya seperti berasal dari lantai bawah. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah kedua orang tuanya belum tidur? Dia melirik jam di atas nakas. Digitnya berpendar cukup kuat di kamarnya yang gelap, lima menit lagi tengah malam. Ia cukup ragu jika kedua orang tuanya belum berada di peraduan, biasanya pukul setengah sebelas pun mereka sudah terlelap. Lantas, apakah benar percakapan berbentuk bisik yang ia dengar berasal dari mereka? Atau jangan-jangan ada sekelompok penjarah yang tengan menyambangi rumahnya?!

Tetsuya berjengit, ia segera berjalan cepat tanpa suara ke arah kloset. Anak SMA itu membuka pintu paling ujung kanan dan mengambil sebuah sapu bergagang besi—koleksi absurd yang diberikan Midorima saat SMP dulu dengan dalih benda keberuntungannya kala itu. Tetsuya lalu keluar kamar dengan mengendap, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara secuil pun. Dia juga berharap hawa keberadaan tipisnya berfungsi baik di saat genting seperti ini.

Sama seperti keadaan kamarnya, lorong di lantai atas cukup gelap. Hanya bias dari lampu di luar rumah yang masuk lewat ventilasi dan menembus tirai jendela yang menerangi lorong. Begitu berada di luar kamar, sayup percakapan dengan nada setara bisikan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti suara tersebut, mencari arah dimana intensitas nada semakin kuat. Lelaki jebolan SMP Teikou berjingkat menuruni tangga, melangkah penuh kehati-hatian agar kayu yang menjadi lantai rumahnya tak berderit ketika kakinya berpijak.

Sebelum anak tangga terakhir ia injak, Tetsuya menjulurkan kepala berusaha untuk mengintip ke balik dinding di ujung kanan belakang tangga. Ada sinar terang yang merembes ke lantai kayu di lubang masuk itu. Dua kemungkinan dapat terjadi, orang yang terakhir tidur lupa mematikan lampu atau yang terakhir, ada yang masih terjaga di ruangan tersebut. Tetsuya mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang sapu yang ia bawa dan mengambil napas dalam untuk dibuangnya lagi secara perlahan. Setelah dentum jantung berhasil ia kendalikan, pemuda itu berjalan perlahan.

Destinasinya adalah ruang keluarga yang masih dibanjiri cahaya lampu. Jantungnya kembali menggedor dada selaras langkah pelan kaki. Meski sudah berusaha berjalan seringan mungkin, namun lantai kayu rumahnya tetap berderit pelan saat diinjak. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, takut derit itu cukup keras untuk didengar seseorang di ruang keluarga.

Akses masuk ruang keluarga kini tepat di depannya. Tinggal melongokkan sedikit kepala dan mengintip, maka rasa penasaran (sekaligus kekhawatiran) Tetsuya akan terbayar. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang. Dalam hati mengkalkulasi waktu yang tepat untuk melihat keadaan secara tersembunyi. Bisikan itu kembali terdengar setelah sebelumnya sempat hening beberapa saat, Tetsuya langsung mengintip—gagang sapu disiagakan,

“...—Ini sudah jauh di atas ambang batas, _Anata_ ”

“Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah melanggar!“

“Ayah? Ibu?” genggaman pada besi mengendur.

Kedua eksistensi yang sepertinya tengah berdebat di sofa santai tersentak. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat ketika Tetsuya keluar dari balik tembok seraya bersuara. Salah satunya terburu-buru merapikan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kopi.

“Tetsuya? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut,” tanya Ayah Tetsuya. Ia berdiri dari _single_ sofa hitam yang ia duduki dan menghampiri anaknya yang menurunkan sapu ke sisi tubuh. Sedangkan sang Ibu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, wanita itu sibuk membenahi kertas-kertas di meja dengan tertunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi helai biru mudanya yang digerai, menghalangi Tetsuya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah dipasangnya. Tetsuya mengembalikan fokus pada ayahnya yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depan, memberi tatapan datar bersirat tanya.

Kemilau aqua bersibobrok dengan kelam malam, “Aku baru selesai mengulang pelajaran, Ayah,” lawan bicara menunggu kelanjutan ucap, “Saat hendak tidur aku mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah, jadi aku memeriksanya. Kupikir ada yang menjebol rumah.”

Laki-laki dewasa itu mendengus geli, ia mengusap sayang helai biru anaknya yang begitu identik dengan sang istri, “Maaf kami membuatmu was-was. Ayah dan Ibu hanya sedang berdiskusi. Naiklah, besok kau harus sekolah kan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk patuh, ia memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Ayahnya mengawasi hingga buah hatinya itu menghilang tertutup balok struktur rumah. Beliau baru menghampiri pendamping hidupnya yang masih betah terduduk di _loveseat_ kulit di tengah ruang ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu tertutup pelan. Menandakan bahwa Tetsuya sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Penyandang utama marga Kuroko itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping istri. Beliau mengusap kasar wajahnya sembari menghembuskan napas lelah. Wanita biru muda di sebelahnya memandang khawatir, tangannya bergerak mengusap bahu sang suami—berusaha meredakan semrawut yang pasti kini tengah mengacaukan pikiran lelaki itu. Lisannya tak henti melontarkan kata-kata penyejuk hati dengan lirih, sesekali dibarengi dengan kecupan sayang di pipi. Beliau berusaha sekuat tenaga menghilangkan gusar pada lelaki itu, padahal gusar di hatinya lebih membeludak dibanding orang yang ia tenangkan. Rasa takut, cemas, dan khawatir berlebih menguasai hampir seluruh relungnya tetapi beliau tetap berusaha terlihat lebih tegar dibanding kekasih hatinya.

“Apapun yang terjadi, Tetsuya tidak boleh tahu,” lirih si lelaki. Perempuannya membalas dengan cepat, nada khawatir merembes bersamaan,

“Bagaimana mungkin? Tindakan yang akan kita ambil sudah tentu akan membuat dia curiga,”

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus mencegah dia tahu. Segala cara harus kita tempuh. Jangan bebani anak itu dengan masalah ini.”

Nyonya Kuroko mengusap lembut pipi Tuan Kuroko, “Ya,” sendunya. Ia menempelkan kening di pipi satunya, “Kita akan berusaha menutupinya dari Tetsuya-kun.”

.

.

.

**KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

.

.

.

Dahi Kuroko Tetsuya berkerut, matanya mengerjap beberapakali lalu melempar tatap bertanya pada Ibu,

“Bu,”

“Hm?”

“Ibu lupa menambahkan garam?”

Kini gantian sang ibu yang mengerjap, “Eh? Benarkah?” Wanita itu menaruh piring berisi tempura di atas meja makan, “Ayah, apa sup misonya hambar?” Ibu menanyakan pendapat Ayah untuk memastikan pendapat Tetsuya.

“Tidak. Pas seperti biasa.”

Tetsuya kembali mengernyit. Disendoknya lagi kuah sup miso miliknya dan ia cicipi kembali. Hambar.

“Mungkin tidak teraduk dengan benar, Tetsuya-kun. Mau ditambah garam?” tawar Ibu seraya menyodorkan tempat garam yang ia ambil dari dapur beberapa saat lalu. Tetsuya menggeleng, ia memilih untuk memakan sup misonya dengan tempura yang baru dihidangkan. Pasti rasa asinnya akan pas jika keduanya dimakan berbarengan, dalih Tetsuya pada sang Ibu. Ibu mengangguk dan menaruh kembali tempat garam itu di dapur.

Namun nyatanya, rasa hambar tetap menguasai lidah Tetsuya meski ia telah menambahkan tempura di sedoknya. Ia mencuri pandang pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka makan seperti biasa, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun melahap sarapannya seperti biasa pula. Mungkin memang benar Ibunya kurang mengaduk bumbu saat memasak tadi, pikirnya. Ternyata Ibu bisa juga melakukan kesalahan seperti ini saat memasak, imbuhnya kemudian. Tentu saja Tetsuya berpikir demikian karena ini pertama kalinya masakan sang Ibu kurang sempurna di indera perasanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi, Tetsuya pamit. Biasanya ia akan berangkat bersamaan dengan ayahnya. Namun kali ini Tetsuya menuju halte bus sendirian. Sang ayah masih harus mengecek beberapa berkas yang akan dibawa sehingga beliau tidak dapat satu bus dengannya.

“Tetsuya-kun sudah berangkat?” Nyonya Kuroko muncul dari dapur. Tangannya ia usap dengan celemek krem yang tengah dikenakan, mengeringkannya dari sisa air.Pria berambut hitam yang diajak bicara mengangguk. Ia mengetuk ujung sepatu yang telah digunakan ke lantai batu slab yang menjadi pijakan. Setelahnya pria itu mengambil tas kerja warna hitam yang terletak di atas lemari sepatu dan menuju pintu.

Tangan telah siap menurunkan kenop pintu ketika sang istri kembali mengintrupsi, “ _Anata_ ,” kontan Tuan Kuroko menoleh, “Baru sedikit saja Tetsuya-kun sadar. Bagaimana nanti?” lirih wanita di belakangnya. Tuan Kuroko menghembuskan napas, beliau kembali menatap pintu kayu di hadapannya.

“Maka dari itu kita harus semakin pintar pula untuk berkelit darinya, _Tsuma_ — _ittekimasu_.” Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Nyonya Kuroko sendiri. Beliau menunduk, kain celemek diremas pelan. Ada sesak yang memenuhi dada dan membuat mata terasa panas. Buru-buru beliau menengadah dan menarik napas panjang untuk mengusir dua rasa tersebut. Lalu beliau menimpali dengan suara tercekat,

“ _Itterashai_.”

.

.

Berada di Stasiun Tokyo saat akhir pekan merupakan ide yang sangat buruk, terlebih bagi orang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Berusaha tak terseret arus manusia, ia berdiri bersandar pada tembok peron. Tidak sekali-dua kali dirinya ditabrak, tersenggol, atau bahkan ditimpa orang lain karena hawanya yang tipis. Cardigan putih bergaris _mint_ yang menjadi pilihan _outfit_ -nya hari ini dibenahi cukup sering akibat terlalu seringnya sang pemakai bertubrukan dengan eksistensi lain di sana. Ingin sekali pemuda bermata cerah tersebut mengeluh atas suasana stasiun yang begitu riuh, tetapi diurungkan begitu teringat alasan mengapa ia berada di sana di jam ramai seperti ini.

Layar ponsel dilirik berkali-kali untuk memeriksa satuan waktu. Kereta selanjutnya akan segera tiba di stasiun. Senyum kecil terukir seiring kaki beralaskan sepatu olahraga warna putih-biru melangkah mendekati area batas. Mencari posisi paling strategis untuk ditemukan menjadi resolusinya saat ini.

Ketika akhirnya kereta tiba dan pintu terbuka, Kuroko sibuk mencari-cari sembul cokelat kayu di antara kerumunan. Ia melongok, berjinjit, bahkan maju beberapa kali (untuk kemudian terdorong lagi ke belakang) demi menemukan yang dicari. Dan dua peron dari tempatnya bersusah payah, terlihat apa yang menjadi targetnya. Kepala dengan helai kenari itu terlihat cukup jelas. Linglung mengedarkan pandangan sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel Kuroko pun bergetar tetapi tak dihiraukannya. Niat jahil terbersit di pikiran sang pemain bayangan. Ia berjalan agak memutar agar berada tepat di belakang pemuda kebingungan itu. Setelahnya Kuroko hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana orang itu pergi. Hasrat untuk menyapa begitu besar, hanya saja keinginan untuk bersikap iseng tak kalah kuatnya. Hei, wajar bukan jika ia begitu ingin mengerjai kawan lama? Meski ia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tenang dan sopan, Kuroko tetaplah seorang remaja SMA biasa yang memiliki segudang skenario iseng. Jarang saja ide-ide itu terealisasikan karena keadaan kurang mendukung.

Celotehan si target semakin jelas terdengar seiring dengan semakin menepinya mereka dari pusat keramaian stasiun. Kini keduanya (mungkin kurang tepat menggunakan kata itu mengingat satunya tak menyadari eksistensi lain di belakangnya) berada di sisi tangga keluar. Si Kenari memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat mesin penjual minuman. Satu tangan sibuk mengetik di ponsel sedangkan tangan satunya merogoh-rogoh saku celana. Kuroko hanya memandangi; mengamati gerak-geriknya untuk menentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan mengagetkan.

“Hhh, Padahal aku sudah telat sepuluh menit. Tapi sepertinya dia juga belum sampai, hhhmmm....—Ah! Akhirnya!” sebuah koin ditarik keluar, “Kamu sudah kucari dari tadi, Sayang. Kenapa sembunyi sedalam itu sih? Aku kan haus, hehehehe~” Dengan segera ia memasukkan koin yang baru ditemukannya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman. Ia kembali bergumam-gumam riang; menimang-nimang minuman apa yang akan ia beli.

“Yosh! Ini saja—“ telunjuk segera diarahkan pada tombol begitu ia menentukan pilihan.

PIP!

“—are?”

Kelopak mata mengerjap cepat, telunjuk masih menggantung di udara—belum sempat menyentuh permukaan tombol. Jika jarinya belum menyentuh, lalu siapa yang memencet tombolnya?

Pemuda itu tergugu. Matanya melirik turun ke arah tempat keluar minuman. Masih dengan pikiran _blank_ , ia menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil—

‘Eh?! Kosong!?’

Tep.

“HYAA!!!” Sensasi dingin yang mendadak singgah di pipi kontan mengejutkan lelaki tersebut. Teriakan kagetnya mampu membuat sebagian besar penghuni stasiun menoleh padanya. Dengan panik ia mencari-cari orang yang sudah berani mempermalukan dirinya di muka umum. Malu. Sungguh, dia malu.

“ _Doumo_.”

“Gyaaa!” refleks cepat dilakukan hingga pemuda dengan iris sewarna surai terkait kakinya sendiri dan tersungkur. Pelakunya menatap datar, sadis memang, tapi sebenarnya ia mati-matian membungkam tawa.

“Lama tak berjumpa, Ogiwara-kun,”

“KUROKO!”

Kuroko Tetsuya berojigi sedikit, lalu ketika kembali tegak ia menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kedut samar terasa di pelipis pemuda yang Kuroko panggil Ogiwara. Bisa-bisanya bocah ini mengejeknya setelah mengerjainya dan mempermalukannya, sial.

Ogiwara Shigehiro menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Mengenyahkan rasa kesal yang sempat singgah. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tak bersua. Jangan sampai momen baik ini hancur hanya karena kekesalannya pada bocah iseng ini. Cengiran lebar segera dipasang dan sapaan akrab dilantunkan,

“Lama tak jumpa juga, Kuroko!” senyum lembut terbit, “Senang rasanya akhirnya kita bisa benar-benar berhadapan seperti ini. Perjumpaan kita yang sebelumnya aku hanya menyemangatimu dari atas tribun.”

Selayaknya endemik, senyum Ogiwara menular cepat pada Kuroko. Pemuda yang lebih sering mematri garis netral pada bibirnya kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis nan meneduhkan. Ada hangat yang membuncah di relungnya. Dan ada luka yang akhirnya dapat mengering dengan sempurna.

“Kata-katamu seperti kita sedang akan bertanding saja,” kaleng dingin disodorkan. Nada geli tak tersembunyikan, toh memang tak ada niatan.

Ogiwara tertawa renyah, tangannya meraih kaleng yang disodorkan, “Memang itu niatku. Hehehe...” Tangan yang bebas menepuk-nepuk tas selempang, kelopak mata Kuroko melebar; maniknya berkilat antusias. Belah bibir terbuka hendak melontarkan suara namun segera disela lawan bicara.

“Tepat seperti dugaanmu, kawan~ Tapi kau harus jadi _tour guide_ dulu, ok?”

Tanpa perlu berpikir lama, pemuda (dengan kelakuan bocah) pecinta susu kocok rasa vanilla itu mengangguk.

“Yosh! Ayo jalan~!” remaja pendatang itu merangkul sahabatnya dan menggiringnya untuk berjalan. Celotehan ringan menjadi pengisi hari keduanya yang kian berwarna.

.

“Yucks! Minuman apa ini?” kaleng minuman buru-buru dijauhkan dari mulut lalu diputar untuk ditelisik judulnya. Diam-diam bocah biru melangkah mundur beberapa tapak.

‘Sup Kacang Merah’ yang tertulis di kaleng.

“KUROKOOOO!!”

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Kuroko bisa melangkah dengan langkah seringan ini; dengan perasaan sebebas dan selepas ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakannya sudah tidak jadi soal karena kini ia bisa menyecapnya lagi. Binar bahagia begitu terpancar dari dua mata besarnya meski ekspresi tawar masih dipasang di wajah. Perjalanan menuju rumah menjadi terasa begitu singkat. Berjalan di bawah naungan kelam malam ditemani tabur bintang memang favoritnya. Namun, kini ia makin mencintainya. Sebab momen ini menjadi bukti bahwa semua luka dan ketakutannya di masa lalu telah berhasil ia atasi, ia sembuhkan. Perjuangannya tidaklah mudah, maka dari itu ia merasa bangga telah sampai pada titik ini.

Tangan putihnya menyentuh lembut kenop pintu rumah. Dengan memasuki bangunan ini, lengkap sudah perasaanterobati—perasan bahagia yang ia rasakan ini. Determinasi terpancar kuat dari sinar matanya, satu gerakan memfinalkan tindakan.

“Tadaim—“

**PRAANG!**

**_“ANATA!”_ **

Teriakan tersebut sukses membuat Kuroko ikut berteriak memanggil dua eksistensi penghuni rumah. Tanpa menutup pintu, tanpa melepas sepatu yang melekat, Kuroko Tetsuya menghambur ke dalam. Mencari keberadaan pemilik teriakan yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu menyakitkan. Pikirannya _blank_ , matanya mencari dengan liar sambil pita suaranya tak henti menggetarkan udara. Seperti tak digubris, dua orang yang terus dipanggil jejaka biru muda tak juga menyahuti seruan. Mereka sepertinya malah sibuk dengan kepanikan yang mereka timbulkan.

Perasaan negatif dengan segera menguasai pemuda yang baru saja pulang. Ia belum bisa menemukan dimana orang tuanya. Padahal rumah yang mereka tinggali tidak besar tetapi mengapa sulit sekali menemukan keduanya. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, gusar. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tak bisa menemukan orang tuanya? Rumahnya hanya sebuah rumah bertingkat satu yang sederhana. Tidak ada yang namanya ruang rahasia atau semacamnya. Apa mungkin karena panik yang menggempur sehingga ia tak dapat mencari dengan benar? Mungkin, itu sangat mungkin. Kuroko mengambil napas panjang, berusaha meredakan kalut yang merajai. Di lain sisi suara gaduh sudah mereda dan hanya tersisa debat yang mengudara. Kuroko mengikutinya, ah ya, ada satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi dan memang jarang terbersit di pikiran karena kedua orang itu jarang berada di sana. Ruang santai di lantai dua, tempat dimana ia biasa menjamu teman-temannya.

“Ibu!”

Pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Kertas-kertas berserakan dan sebuah pajangan kaca tinggal serpihan di atas lantai. Ia bisa melihat tatapan frustasi ayahnya dan binar kejut di mata ibunya saat menatap dirinya.

“T-Tetsuya-kun. Kamu sudah pulang, nak? Ke-Kenapa tidak mengabari?” Wanita dewasa itu buru-buru menghampiri anaknya sebelum dia duluan yang menghampiri. Mencegah pemuda itu mendekati tempat perkara.

“Ada apa ini, Bu? Kenapa berantakan sekali? Aku juga mendengar Ibu berteriak saat aku masuk,” Tetsuya berusaha melongok ke balik punggung sang Ibu. Ia melihat ayahnya begitu terburu membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada.

“A-Ah, itu. Ayah tak sengaja menyenggol pajangan kaca di atas meja. Ibu kaget jadi berteriak. Maaf, pasti kau sangat terkejut ya?”

Tetsuya menatap manik sang Ibu penuh selidik. Alibinya agak janggal di telinga Tetsuya, makanya ia menyelidik riak di biru muda itu.

“Ibumu benar, Tetsuya. Ayah tidak sengaja menyenggol pajangan ini dan ibumu kaget. Dia panik karena tahu pajangan ini merupakan kesukaanmu,” Ayah yang sedari tadi tak bersuara ikut memberikan kesaksian. Ia berdiri setelah selesai memungut beberapa kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Kertas-kertas itu disatukan dengan yang berada di meja dan kursi santai lalu dimasukkan ke sebuah map cokelat.

Anak tunggal Kuroko tersebut bergumam pelan, tanda mengerti. Dia menghela napas lega karena tidak ada hal berbahaya yang terjadi. Ibu bilang bahwa Ayah yang akan membereskan semua kekacauan itu. Sambil meledek, beliau bilang lelaki sejati harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya. Tetsuya tersenyum geli saat sang ayah membalas dengan nada malas. Sebelum pandangan tertutup sempurna dengan langit-langit lantai bawah, Tetsuya melihat Ayah mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ di pojok ruang.

.

.

**S**

.

.

Tahun kedua di Seirin hampir berakhir. Berarti genap sepuluh bulan Kuroko Tetsuya terus dibayangi kebingungan dengan rasa masakan sang Ibu dan semakin seringnya kedua orang tuanya itu berdebat dengan suara rendah di malam hari. Ketika ditanya pun keduanya selalu bisa berkelit dengan mulus, berhasil membungkam Tetsuya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan percaya saja dengan segala alasan yang mereka lontarkan. Jika dirinya merupakan orang yang vokal seperti Kise Ryouta atau Takao Kazunari, sudah pasti dia akan mengeluh sana-sini atau bahkan curhat sambil berteriak-teriak pada teman curhatnya. Sayangnya, dia adalah orang yang pasif. Ia lebih memilih memendamnya dan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sehingga bila tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, rasa penasaran yang menumpuk malah akan melahirkan depresi dan frustasi lalu berdampak pada kualitas tidurnya. Pemuda itu akan dihantui bermacam spekulasi dan analisis terlebih menjelang tidur. Akhirnya dia pun akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan mencari dan memilih spekulasi dan analisis tersebut, mana yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Kantung matanya menebal. Bahkan Kagami yang awalnya begitu senang menggoda keberadaan mata panda tersebut berbalik menjadi khawatir bukan main. Bulan berganti bulan, hitam itu tidak membaik, malah kian menebal dan membuat meringis. Kuroko sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa ia tidak memercayai kedua orang tuanya dan malah terus mencari kesalahan yang mungkin saja sebenarnya memang tidak ada. Furihata pernah bilang bahwa mungkin Kuroko hanya terlalu sensitif dengan keadaan sehingga menjadi sering berprasangka. Mungkin karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, pemuda _cyan_ itu bisa lepas dari belenggu masa lalu. Kuroko ingin percaya, ingin sekali bahkan. Namun instingnya tidak membiarkan pikirannya untuk berbuat demikian. Ia sudah melakukan banyak riset selama berbulan-bulan. Dari semua data yang telah dikumpulkan, ada satu kesimpulan kuat yang mungkin terjadi—

.

**Kondisi salah satu orang tuanya tidak baik.**

.

Dug, dugdug, dug... Dug...

Semua pasang mata menatap satu arah yang sama. Terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Di sisi lain Kuroko berkedip cepat, rasanya dia menyentuh sesuatu barusan. Lalu ia menunduk, bola basket tepat menggelinding menjauhi darinya. Kuroko kembali menegakkan kepala, sekarang ekspresi semuanya terlihat panik. Bahkan Kagami sudah berlari dari ujung lapangan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Kedipan kelima, ia merasa sesuatu merambat di sisi kiri kepala.

Tepat ketika ia melihat Kagami yang membuka mulut, sepertinya hendak berbicara sesuatu, panas yang begitu perih menyambangi sisi kirinya dan mengaburkan pandangan secara temporer. Pening, ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

“KUROKO!!” teriakan mereka bercampur dengan dengingan keras. Pikiran Kuroko tersadar, bola basket yang di- _pass_ Izuki- _senpai_ bukannya ter- _pass_ lagi ke Kagami di ujung lain lapangan malah menampar keras sisi kiri kepalanya. Hal tersebut terjadi karena ia semakin banyak melamun ketika latihan.

Satu kaki segera dijejakkan ke depan untuk menahan bobot tubuh. Kuroko menolak untuk tumbang. Teman-teman setimnya telah mengerubunginya dengan khawatir dan menanyakannya ini-itu. Dengan senyum lemah, Kuroko menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit merasa pusing. Menafikan gedor keras yang ia rasakan di oksipital. Tentu saja gadis pelatih Seirin tidak percaya, perempuan itu dengan tegas menyuruhya beristirahat di _bench_ dan melarangnya untuk mengikuti sisa latihan hari ini. Dan sebagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya si kepala batu, perintah tersebut langsung dibantah. Ia berusaha meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan masih bisa mengikuti sesi terakhir. Aida Riko gemas, dengan berat hati akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan semua anggota agar Kuroko mau rehat sejenak.

“Ini, kompreslah, Kuroko-kun,” Riko menyodorkan selembar kain lembab dan baskom kecil berisi air hangat. Kuroko menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Di samping Kuroko, Furihata menawarkan diri untuk membantu namun segera ditolak halus oaleh pemain bayangan itu.

“Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kuroko-kun?” setelah kepergian Riko, Furihata bertanya dengan suara rendah, menghormati privasi Kuroko yang sepertinya memang tidak mau diganggu oleh mereka. Sebenarnya Furihata tidak enak hati bila harus mencampuri usrusan pribadi teman sekelasnya itu Namun ia tak bisa juga hanya berdiam diri melihat keadaan sejawatnya memburuk tiap bulannya. Kagami yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua berhenti dan memutuskan untuk ikut berkecimpung di pembicaraan keduanya.

“Jangan bilang tidak ada Kuroko,” Kagami mendesis saat melihat Kuroko hendak buka suara. Furihata dan Kuroko menoleh, lelaki yang menjadi objek tanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan bungkam. Tidak jadi menjawab karena memang benar ia akan menjawab bahwa tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Furihata buru-buru menengahi, “K-Kagami-kun, jangan begitu pada Kuroko-kun. Mungkin dia hanya belum siap membaginya dengan kita.”

“Kau tidak percaya pada kami, Kuroko?”

“Kagami-kun!”

Kuroko terhenyak. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada kedua temannya. Hanya saja ia berpikir, ini masalah keluarga. keluargaNYA. Apa tidak apa jika menceritakannya pada orang luar? Apakah mereka tidak akan risih? Terganggu? Jengkel? Karena masalah dalam rumah tidak seharusnya diumbar keluar, bukan?

“Kau tahu bukan, kau bisa menceritakan apapun masalahmu pada kami?” Kagami mengusap lembut helai biru muda Kuroko, “Meski mungkin kami tak bisa membantu, dengan bercerita pada kami setidaknya bebanmu akan berkurang,” tambahnya.

Mau tak mau Kuroko tersentuh, ia mendongak menatap Kagami yang memasang cengiran menyemangati yang biasa ia berikan untuk mengangkat mental Kuroko saat terpuruk.

“Kagami-kun benar! Bukankah kau juga pernah membagikan cerita masa lalumu di Teikou? Itu membuatmu lega,‘kan?” Furihata menimbrungi. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko, menyalurkan kepercayaan padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tergugu, ingin menangis saja rasanya. Mereka benar, membagi masalahnya pada orang lain bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

“Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak sekali, Bakagami-kun?” lirihnya. Furihata hanya bisa tertawa gugup mendengarnya sedangkan Kagami terpancing emosinya.

“ _Temeee_ , aku sedang berusaha membantu dan kau malah mengejekku, hah?”

Kuroko tertawa pelan lalu kembali terdiam. Kagami dan Furihata pun ikut terdiam dan menunggu apa kiranya yang akan keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Khawatir tidak dapat dihapus dari sorot mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya berkumpul, para _senpai_ hanya memandang. Tak sampai hati untuk ikut bergabung karena mereka mengerti jika Kuroko tidak ingin permasalahannya diketahui orang banyak. Mereka sengaja menjauh dan menyibukkan diri dengan membahas kompetisi yang akan datang. Sedangkan anak kelas satu sengaja mereka suruh untuk membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan dan duo anak kelas dua yang tersisa kebetulan sedang kedapatan tugas membeli beberapa peralatan klub. Tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak dapat  tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko mengingat kondisinya yang memang jauh dari kata baik akhir-akhir ini.

“Kagami-kun, apakah mungkin bagi seseorang yang terbiasa memasak untuk terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang-ulang?” bisik Kuroko setelah cukup lama terdiam. Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak paham mengapa Kuroko bertanya demikian untuk memulai sesi curhatnya.

Namun ia masih cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menyela. Dengan cepat ia menjawab, “Mungkin saja. Ada kalanya orang yang pandai masak sekalipun melupakan hal yang sama berulang kali,”

“Berturut-turut?”

“Bisa saja,”

“Dalam kurun waktu yang lama?”

“Eerrr... Yah, tidak seekstrem itu juga sih,” Kagami menggaruk canggung belakang lehernya. Furihata hanya bisa menyimak.

“Jika makanan berkuah terasa hambar dan ternyata alasannya karena garamnya kurang teraduk itu logis?”

“Tidak. Tanpa diaduk pun jika itu masakan berkuah, garamnya akan tercampur merata dengan sendirinya. Hal itu berlaku jika masakan masih di atas api, tapi.”

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Kagami dan Furihata saling pandang. Tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Apa hubungannya masakan dengan masalahnya? Apa permasalahan Kuroko selama ini hanya karena dia sering gagal dalam belajar memasak? Keduanya mengedikkan bahu berbarengan. Memilih menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan.

Helaan napas keluar dari Kuroko. Tangannya menurunkan kompres, ia sempat menatap kain yang sudah kehilangan suhu hangatnya itu sebentar. Lalu kain dicelupkan kembali ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat, diperas, dan ditempelkan kembali di pipi.

“Menurut kalian, apakah ada yang salah jika tiba-tiba seseorang memasak makanan hambar?” bisiknya kemudian. Ada ringisan terselip, tekanan pada bagian tubuh yang memar menghantarkan ngilu. Membuat pemilik nomor sebelas itu menahan denyutnya.

“Hhmmm, bukan salah juga sih, Kuroko-kun. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melakukan diet garam?” jawab Furihata sambil sedikit menerawang.

Kagami menimpali, “Oh, aku tahu itu. Diet untuk penderita hipertensi atau yang mau langsing kan ya?” Furihata mengangguk.

“... _Sou_.” Kuroko mendongak, menatap kedua rekannya, “Menurut kalian... Apa aku berlebihan jika menganggap semua ucapan orang tuaku akhir-akhir ini mengandung kebohongan?”

“Eh?” Kagami dan Furihata tidak siap ketika Kuroko lagi-lagi melemparkan pertanyaan yang tidak relevan. Dari makanan lalu ke ketidakpercayaan pada orang tua? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

“M-Maaf, Kuroko-kun. Maksudnya bagaimana ya?” tanya Furihata dengan canggung. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Pencurhat itu menyanggakan tubuh pada satu tangan yang bebas, mencoba menyamankan punggung di bangku tanpa sandaran tersebut, “Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini gelagat kedua orang tuaku sedikit aneh. Kata-kata mereka, alasan yang mereka lontarkan terdengar ganjil. Tapi sikap mereka dan cara mereka beraktivitas tidak ada yang berubah.”

Pemilik alis bercabang yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko mengangkat alisnya, heran.

“Tidak kah kau terlalu mendramatisir, Kuroko?” tanyanya. Kuroko memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Mendramatisir apa?

“Em, mungkin kata mendramatisir kurang cocok untuk situasi Kuroko-kun saat ini, Kagami-kun,” sahut Furihata agak ragu. Kagami ber-hah ria sambil memprotes.

“Er, ya.... Menurutku, mungkin Kuroko-kun hanya belum terbiasa dengan keadaan nyamannya yang sekarang,” pasangan cahaya-bayangan itu sama-sama mengerutkan kening. Furihata jadi gelagapan sendiri diandangi dengan sorot menuntut penjelasan seperti itu. Gugupnya kumat,

“M-Ma-Maksudku—Ku-Kuroko-kun kan dulu terbiasa m-menjalani hari dengan beban masalah _Ki-Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Ogiwara-kun yang selalu membayangi. N-Nah, lalu sekarang saat semua masalah ini selesai, Kuroko-kun jadi tidak terbiasa dengan eemm... Suasananya? J-Jadi Ku-Kuroko-kun, itu, anu... agak sensitif? Se-Seperti em... Sensitif karena tidak mau mendapat, euh... Kejadian tidak enak lagi?” terang Furihata belepotan. Kagami dan Kuroko berkedip, berusaha mengolah dengan baik maksud yang ingin disampaikan bocah chihuahua itu.

Setelah agak lama, Kagami mengerang frustasi, kurang megerti dengan penjelasan Furihata yang menurutnya acak adul. Ia merutuk Furihata untuk menjelaskan lebih sederhana. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya tertawa gugup. Dia bilang itu sudah sesederhana yang ia bisa.

Di lain sisi, Kuroko tergugu. Ia tersadar berkat kata-kata sejawatnya. Benar kata Furihata. Senyum penghargaan ia sematkan, “Terima kasih. Kalian sangat membantu.”

Perdebatan kedua anggota tim Seirin tersebut terhenti. Ekspresi Kagami dan Furihata mencerah. Pipi keduanya bersemu, senang. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Kagami mengacak gemas rambut Kuroko dan Furihata menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Mereka bilang, syukurlah jika Kuroko terbantu. Mereka juga berharap masalah pemuda itu segera selesai dan ia bisa kembali beraktivitas normal pun mendapat tidur cukup seperti sedia kala. Para anak kelas tiga tersenyum lega, sepertinya Kuroko membaik. Syukurlah Kagami dan Furihata bisa diandalkan.

Pelatih meniupkan peluitnya, menandakan waktu untuk melakukan pendinginan tiba. Semuanya berkumpul kembali di tengah lapangan. Kuroko tak langsung berdiri dari _bench_ , ia sempat merenung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bangkit karena panggilan Hyuuga.

.

.

Ebi furai, sup ayam, tahu goreng, dan nasi putih yang masih mengepul. Menu makan malam hari ini sama menggugahnya dengan makan malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Meski begitu Tetsuya tidak berselera. Penampilannya memang sangat memikat, hanya saja ia yakin rasanya akan hambar seperti makanan akhir-akhir ini. Sudah menjadi tabiatnya menyukai sesuatu yang gurih sehingga akan terasa aneh jika makanan yang ia makan tidak tercecap asinnya. Masalahnya, tidak mungkin ia melewatkan makan malam lagi. Sudah tiga hari ia melewatkan makan malam (dan sarapan. Tetsuya lebih memilih menyambar selembar roti tawar dan menegak susu vanilla sebagai menu makan pagi) dan lebih memilih untuk menyantap makanan cepat saji di Maji Burger. Ibunya akan menanyai macam-macam jika ia nekat menolak makan malam untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Dengan berusaha mempertahankan gestur biasa, Tetsuya melahap ebi furainya.

“?” Makanan dalam mulut tidak langsung dikunyah, disesapi terlebih dahulu.

“Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun? Apa kurang garam lagi?” melihat tingkah sang anak, Ibu menunda suapan keduanya dan bertanya. Dalam hati berharap jawaban yang ia dapat adalah tidak.

“Ah, um, tidak. Cukup, Bu. Enak.” Lalu Tetsuya melahap menunya dengan semangat, seperti baru merasakan makanan enak lagi setelah sekian lama hanya disuguhkan makanan hambar.

Ibu tersnyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Di ujung meja, sang ayah tak menggubris dan memakan santapannya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tepat sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas, keadaan kelurga Kuroko kembali kondusif. Kuroko tidur lebih banyak sehingga kantung matanya berangsur menghilang. Ia pun tidak pernah lagi dipusingkan dengan debat di tengah malam dan rasa masakan ibunya karena rasanya telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Benar apa kata Furihata-kun, mungkin ia hanya terlalu sensitif karena jalinan pertemanannya dengan kawan-kawan lama akhirnya kembali berjalan baik. Itu terjadi karena ia tidak mau luka yang baru sembuh kembali membuka.

“Woo-hoo, lihat ini.. Sepertinya Tuan Panda sudah kembali ke alamnya ya?”

“Berisik, Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko- _teme_!”

“K-Kalian hentikan! Belnya sudah bunyi—Kagami-kun jangan ditekan sekeras itu kepala Kuroko-kun nanti dia tambah pende—“

“Kata Akashi-kun, ternyata gunting sangat ampuh untuk melukai orang tanpa perlu khawatir dituduh membawa benda tajam. Kagami-kun pernah merasakannya kan?”

“—Hiii!!! Ampun, Kuroko-kun!”, “Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu!”

.

.

**U**

.

.

“Nilai maksimum dari persamaan f(x) = 8 cos x—“

“ _Tadaima_ ”

Tetsuya mengangkat pandangan dari buku kumpulan soal matematika di atas meja makan dan melongok ke arah pintu masuk. Dari balik tangga ia bisa melihat ayahnya tengah melepas sepatu. Ibu yang tadi sibuk dengan bumbu dapur langsung membasuh tangannya dan menghampiri Ayah. Tetsuya lalu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu belakang, sekedar memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengira waktu.

17.30 PM.

Aneh, sudah seminggu ini ayahnya selalu pulang lebih awal. Biasanya beliau baru sampai rumah sekitar jam tujuh malam dan pukul sepuluh malam jika lembur.

Tetsuya berdiri dari kursi makan, merapikan buku-buku yang tadi dipelajari dan memindahkannya ke ruang keluarga. Saat melintasi _genkan_ , ia menyapa sang ayah, “ _Okaeri_ (8).”

“Ah, _tadaima_ , Tetsuya.” Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian ia berlalu.Merampungkan tugas merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah memastikan Tetsuya tidak berada pada area dengar, Ibu menatap cemas Ayah dan melirih,

“Begitu lagi?” Ayah mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya tak tertebak karena menunduk. Tapi wanita itu yakin bahwa ekspresi yang dipasang kurang baik.

“Sepertinya Tetsuya-kun mulai curiga lagi,”

“Dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian-ujian. Dia tidak akan terlalu menggubris seperti tahun lalu.”

Kini giliran sang ibu yang mengangguk, paham benar apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia menuntun sang suami menuju kamar utama di sisi Timur. Bertepatan dengan ditutupnya pintu kamar, Tetsuya keluar dari ruang keluarga. Ia dengar sedikit percakapan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Sayangnya tidak jelas. Yang ia tangkap hanya kedua orang tuanya membicarakan dirinya yang akan segera menghadapi berbagai ujian sekolah dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Prasangka negatif sempat hinggap di pikirannya tetapi langsung ia tepis. Ia tidak mau kejadian tahun lalu terulang dimana ia begitu curiga pada kedua orang tuanya padahal nyatanya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wejangan Furihata kembali mengiang di benak, ia terlalu sensitif.

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, mungkin pekerjaan Ayah memang selesai lebih awal, duganya. Pemuda tersebut menuju dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Tak berselang lama, Ibu kembali muncul. Beliau langsung mengambil alih masakan yang baru setengah jadi. Wanita itu berterima kasih karena Tetsuya sudah melanjutkan masakannya dan memintanya untuk kembali belajar saja. Jika waktu makan malam sudah tiba, ia akan dipanggil.

Anak itu mengangguk patuh. Ia permisi untuk melanjutkan belajarnya di ruang keluarga. Wanita berumur tiga puluhan tersebut tersenyum mengiyakan dan mengusir halus anaknya untuk segera menyambung belajarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Tetsuya kembali menunda pekerjaannya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Ibu belum juga memanggilnya, berarti beliau belum selesai dengan masakannya. Mungkin membantu sedikit tak masalah. Ia sudah mulai mumet dengan soal-soal matematika itu. Rehat sejenak sepertinya begitu menggiurkan.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Bu?”

“Ya ampun, Tetsuya-kun!” sang Ibu terlonjak. Beliau menoleh dan mendapati sang anak sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang gelas kaca, “Jangan mengagetkan Ibu seperti itu! Rasanya jantung Ibu hampir lepas.” Lalu dilanjutkannya lagi sesi mengoseng sayuran yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Tetsuya sambil mengomel ini-itu. Katanya hawa keberadaan Tetsuya lebih parah dibanding hawa keberadaan sang Ibu sendiri. Beliau bahkan bergurau, bagaimana bisa hawa sang anak lebih tipis dibanding dirinya. Padahal seharusnya Tetsuya mendapat sumbangan hawa keberadaan dari Ayah.

Tetsuya mendengus geli, ia membuka keran air yang memang letaknya tepat di samping Ibu. Air yang keluar segera ditampung dengan gelas kaca tersebut, “Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan Ibu, maaf,” merasa cukup, keran segera dimatikan. Ia menandaskan air tesebut dalam beberapa kali teguk. Gelas diletakkan di atas _counter_. Sewaktu ia meletakkan gelas, ia melihat piring berisi oseng sayur yang telah disajikan di sisi kompor. Ia mengangkat alis,

“Loh, bu. Itu kenapa dipisah oseng sayurnya?” Tetsuya menunjuk mangkuk kecil berisi sayuran yang sama persis dengan yang masih dimasak sang Ibu. Ibu menoleh, memperhatikan mangkuk yang dimaksud anaknya. Beliau terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan yang masih di katel. Tangannya terampil mengaduk masakan. Dirasa cukup, satu-satunya perempuan itu mematikan api kompor.

“Bukannya dipisah, Sayang. Ibu memang menyajikannya langsung ke mangkuk masing-masing seperti biasanya.”

“Oh iya,” Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Lupa jika Ibunya memiliki kebiasaan untuk langsung menyajikan makanan ke piring masing-masing, “Kupikir memang segaja dipisah, Bu.”

Ibu terkekeh pelan, “Duh, anak Ibu ini. Kebanyakan belajar malah jadi lupa dengan yang lain ya?” ucapnya sambil mengelus gemas surai yang identik dengannya itu.

**BRUGH!**

Tetsuya dan Ibu sontak menoleh, “Suara apa itu, Bu?” tanya Tetsuya was-was.

“Biar Ibu yang periksa,”

“Aku saja, Bu—“

“Tidak apa. Ibu saja. Kau siapkan nasi saja ya?” Tetsuya hendak membantah lagi. Namun, Ibu sudah keburu melenggang menuju sumber suara. Sejujurnya ia penasaran tapi ia urungkan niat untuk menyusul dan memilih untuk melaksanakan titah sang Ibu.

Mangkuk nasi terakhir telah diletakkan dengan apik oleh Tetsuya. Sajian lauk pun begitu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ibu muncul dari lorong bersama Ayah. Ia melihat Ibu berbicara dengan raut begitu khawatir dan Ayah menanggapi dengan cukup dingin. Terang saja ia langsung mengernyit. Ada apa gerangan?

“Ah, wah.... Sudah siap. Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun. Maaf Ibu lama.” Kata Ibu sambil menarik kursi makan dan lalu duduk.

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia menatap lama Ayah. Lebih tepatnya pada memar samar di kening beliau. Seakan mengerti maksud Tetsuya, Ibu langsung menjawab, “Tadi ayahmu terpeleset dan membentur lantai.”

Pemuda itu kembali mengernyit.

“Lantainya basah karena Ayah tidak mengeringkan dengan benar kakinya selepas dari kamar mandi.” Lanjut sang Ibu.

Tetsuya mengangguk patuh. Makan malam berlangsung dalam keheningan.

.

Ujian terakhir berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Kuroko. Dengan begini, usai sudah rangkaian ujian kelulusan SMA. Hanya tinggal bersiap untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Kuroko menyandaran punggung ke sandaran kursi. Bagian belakangnya itu terasa pegal karena terus dipaksa membungkuk untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Pandangnya lurus memancang langit-langit kelas. Sepertinya ini kali terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu di SMA Seirin. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan terukir di sekolah ini. Senang, duka, pahitnya kekalahan, kekonyolan bersama teman, ah, terlalu banyak. Kuroko hampir tidak bisa menghitungnya, hanya sanggup mengulas dalam bentuk memori.

Arah tatapnya turun, kini beralih pada keadaan kelas yang ramai dengan ocehan gembira para murid. Ujian selesai, dengan begini mereka bebas mengerjakan hal lain di luar sekolah. Entah belajar lagi untuk persiapan tes lain, entah berleha-leha menikmati liburan, entah bekerja, entahlah Kuroko merasa tidak perlu untuk memusingkannya. Dari spasi pintu yang terbuka, Kuroko dapat melihat Kagami dan Fukuda mengobrol seru. Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas ini. Kuroko berasumsi keduanya akan memintanya bergabung dan menghabiskan sisa hari bersama yang lain. Bermain basket, mengobrol, merusuh di Majiba, Kuroko tersenyum. Dengan terburu dibereskannya peralatan tulis yang masih berserakan di atas meja, sisa-sisa pertemuran dengan lembar ujian.

Kagami dan Fukuda menyeru namanya tepat saat risleting tas pemuda bayangan itu menutup sempurna. Kuroko menoleh hanya untuk mengonfirmasi bahwa ia mendengar. Lalu tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia menghampiri dua kawannya.

Dan sore itu, kehidupan SMA Kuroko berakhir menyenangkan.

.

.

Tapi tahukah kalian? Kehidupan yang terlalu sempurna itu terkadang terasa begitu mengerikan. Tanpa sadar, hati akan diliputi perasaan awas berlebih dan diri menjadi gelisah.

Apakah hidup nyaman ini akan berlangsung selamanya?

Apa yang membuat kehidupan damai ini berlangsung begitu awet?

Apakah nanti akan ada waktunya kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang sekarang?

Apakah kesenangan dan ketenangan ini abadi?

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ada masanya kau akan begitu merasa tersiksa hidup di dunia fana ini?

Kapan? Akankah terjadi pada dirinya?

Siapkah diri ini jika saat itu tiba?

Seperti apa nanti? Apakah yang dirasakannya di masa lalu akan terulang? Lebih parah? Sama? Lebih ringan?

Saat itu tiba, adakah yang menopangnya? Menyangganya agar tidak terperosok semakin dalam?

Apa malah ia akan kembali _ditinggal? Dicampakkan?_

_DIKOYAK DAN DICABIK HATINYA?_

.

.

“Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya mendapat umpan darimu.”

Apa? Tidak mungkin. Di pertandingan sebelumnya kau masih mendapat umpan dengan sempurna.

“Memang belum lama terjadi, tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun.”

Itu artinya... Apa?

“Kau tahu sendiri, tanpa bantuan umpanmu, aku bisa menang dengan mudah.”

Jangan, jangan dilanjutkan! Aku tidak ingin dengar!

“Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku. Aku tak butuh bantuan siapapun untuk meraih kemenangan.”

... Kau membuangku?

.

.

SRAT!

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak bersatunya kembali para _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh dan napas memburu menyesakkan dada. Pupilnya mengecil, kelopak mata melebar hingga batas maksimal. Dentum jantung begitu menggebu, menggedor rusuk hingga seperti hendak mendobrak paksa.Dengan kasar remaja tanggung tersebut mengusap wajah, menyapukan keringat yang meleleh di sana. Bibir pucatnya berbisik,

“Kenapa mimpi itu... Datang lagi?”

.

Tetsuya keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Mimpi semalam benar-benar membuatnya menguras pikiran selama bersiap. Ia tak habis pikir, setelah sekian lama, mengapa ingatan itu muncul lagi ke permukaan? Memang ia tak berniat melupakannya dan ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan memori memilukan tersebut. Hanya saja, kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak. Ia tercenung selama perjalanannya menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, Tetsuya menemukan Ibu dan Ayah sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Menatap piring di hadapan seakan benda tersebut lebih pantas dipandang ketimbang satu sama lain. Mau tak mau Tetsuya membatin, situasi macam apa ini? Lagipula, tumben sekali ibunya tidak meneriaki dirinya untuk bergegas bangun. Tetsuya memang meminta untuk tidak lagi dibangunkan dari tidur malam oleh Ibu semenjak memasuki dunia perkuliahan, untuk latihan kedisiplinan katanya. Tetapi pada praktiknya, Ibu tetap saja meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar melontarkan panggilan membangunkan. Jadi aneh rasanya jika Ibu lebih memilih duduk diam seperti itu tanpa terlebih dahulu membangunkannya.

“Pagi?” sapa Tetsuya memecah sunyi. Orang tuanya kompak menoleh,

“Pagi, Tetsuya-kun. Ayo duduk, kita sarapan,” tapi hanya satu yang membalas dengan kata. Satunya hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap genangan kuah di mangkuk keramik. Tetsuya duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan menyamankan diri. Ia melihat Ibu dan Ayah mengatupkan tangan dan menggumam selamat makan. Pemuda itu mengikuti sambil mencuri lirik pada mereka. Atmosfernya tidak menyenangkan. Ingin sekali bertanya namun urung. Makan sambil berbincang merupakan kelakuan yang kurang sopan.

Setelah menahan diri selama sarapan berlangsung, lidah Tetsuya sudah kelampau gatal untuk bertanya. Setelah menandaskan air di dalam gelas, Tetsuya memantapkan hati untuk melontar.

“Tetsuya, ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan,” oh, dia kalah cepat.

Ibu berdiri dari duduknya, mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke bak cuci untuk dibersihkan. Tetsuya diam, memasang telinga sebaik mungkin.

Ayah memasang senyum teduh, “Bagaimana kuliahmu, nak?” tuturnya.

“Lancar, Yah.”

“Syukurlah. Sebentar lagi UAS?” sang anak mengangguk.

“Di kampusmu ada program beasiswa?”

Beasiswa? Tetsuya secara imajiner mengerutkan dahi. “Ada. Memang ada apa?”

“Ah, tidak. Sepertinya akan bagus jika kau mengincar beasiswa itu.”

Tetsuya mengatupkan bibir, menahan tanya yang menggedor labia. Ia yakin Ayah belum selesai bicara. Beberapa momen ia biarkan hanya diisi dengan suara air mengalir dari dapur, menandakan Ibu sedang membilas piring-piring itu.

“Ayah akan pensiun akhir bulan ini.”

Sesaat, Tetsuya lupa untuk bernapas. Kelopaknya melebar dan ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan kejut dengan ekspresi tawar andalannya. Lidah yang kelu dipaksa membantu pita suara menghantar kata, “K-Kenapa? Bukankah waktu pensiun Ayah masih lama?”

“Mengambil pensiun dini kan bukan dosa, Tetsuya-kun,” Ibu menimpali.

“Iya, hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba?”

Ayah menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, “Ayah hanya merasa sudah cukup. Pekerjaan Ayah terlalu melelahkan untuk dikerjakan orang tua seperti Ayah. Lagipula banyak anak muda berbakat yang mengantri untuk mendapat posisi itu. Sudah waktunya mereka tampil.”

Tetsuya terdiam, mencerna semua kata-kata Ayah dengan baik. Terlalu banyak celah yang terendus dari kalimat ayahnya. Ayah pasti sedang menyembunyikan—Tetsuya tersentak. Lagi-lagi ia berpikiran negatif pada ayahnya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian di tahun kedua SMA-nya dulu.

Maka Tetsuya mengangguk, mengerti dengan alasan yang diberikan Ayah, “Apapun keputusan Ayah, itu pasti yang terbaik,” balasnya. “Lalu bagaimana untuk uang kuliah? Apa aku perlu mengambil kerja sambilan?” lanjutnya.

“Tidak. Boleh!” Ibu menghampiri meja makan dan berkacak pinggang. Urusan mencuci piringnya telah usai rupanya, “Tetsuya-kun fokus kuliah saja. Masalah uang, biar orang tua yang urus,” sungutnya.

“Tapi, bu—“

“Tidak, tidak, tidak. Pokoknya tidak.”

Tetsuya memberengut. Ayah mendengus geli, perdebatan dua anggota keluarganya ini memang selalu sukses melipur lara.

“Masih ada uang pesangon, Tetsuya. Uang itu bisa dijadikan modal usaha kecil-kecilan,” akhirnya Ayah turun tangan menengahi keduanya. Ibu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Tetsuya memilih mengalah. Pemuda itu lalu pamit untuk berangkat, kelas pagi akan dimulai dua jam lagi dan ia harus segera menuju stasiun agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Selepas kepergian Tetsuya ke kampus, ayah dan Ibu kembali terlibat dalam percakapan serius. Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, volume suara mereka terlalu rendah untuk didengar.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Pekan ujian semester terlewati dengan lancar. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu keluar nilai dan jadwal perwalian. Tetsuya tersenyum puas. Kakinya berayun teratur di atas sofa. Ia asyik membaca novel dengan posisi tengkurap di sofa berwarna mustard di jantung ruang keluarga. Segala kegiatan belajar di kampus beres, ini waktunya bersantai di rumah melepas penat. Ayah dan Ibu ada di beranda samping, menikmati sore sambil bercengkrama. Ruang keluarga sepenuhnya dikuasai Tetsuya, pemuda itu berguling di sofa. Senang karena akhirnya bisa memonopoli ruangan terluas itu setelah sekian lama terjebak di kamar bersama diktat dan kamus-kamus tebal.

Sejenak ia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi, sudah pukul lima. Waktunya mengingatkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersiap. Hari ini mereka mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran keluarga milik kolega Ayahnya dulu saat beliau masih menjabat di perusahaan. Restoran itu baru diresmikan seminggu yang lalu dan Ayah diundang untuk menghadiri pesta pembukaan perdananya.

Novel setebal dua ratus-an halaman yang sedari tadi dibaca, ditutup dan di letakkan di atas meja kopi berbahan _acrylic_. Dengan sedikit menggeliat, Tetsuya bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat orang tuanya bersantai.

“Ayah, Ibu, sudah jam lima,” tegur Tetsuya begitu berada tepat di perbatasan antar dapur dan beranda samping. Ibu mengeluh sedikit, beliau tak menyangka waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Ayah hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak bangkit.

Tetsuya membelalak. Kejadiannya begitu cepat bahkan hampir tidak disadari. Ayahnya, berusaha bangkit. Baru setengah jalan menuju berdiri, tanpa peringatan beliau langsung tersungkur. Ibu yang berada di sebelahnya tak kalah terkejut. Beliau reflek berteriak panik, membantu Ayah untuk mengangkat wajah dari lantai kayu. Sempat membeku untuk beberapa saat, Tetsuya pun menghambur dan ikut membantu Ayah bangun dari posisinya. Ibu bertanya dengan suara tinggi, hampir menjerit,

“ _Anata_! Ada apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti itu!? P-Pusing?”

“Bew—aswt” Ibu mengejang dan Tetsuya tertegun. Barusan Ayah bicara apa?

Keadaan semakin panik saat tiba-tiba Ayah mencengkram bajunya, tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Napasnya berat dan putus-putus. Tetsuya gelagapan. Ini Ayah kenapa?! Ayah kenapa?! Serunya tak karuan. Dirinya terus menopang tubuh sang ayah dan mengguncangnya. Ia melihat keringat mulai merembes pada tubuh Ayah, dingin saat ia sentuh.

Ibu segera mengumpulkan tenaga yang sempat menguap karena melihat kondisi Ayah. Wanita itu berlari menuju dapur dan menyambar telepon yang menempel di dinding sebelah _kitchen set_. Setengah berteriak beliau meminta ambulans untuk segera datang. Tetsuya merasa _blank_ , suara Ibu timbul-tenggelam di telinga. Kedua tangan yang dipakai untuk menopang tubuh Ayah terasa kebas. Pupilnya menyusut dan matanya bergetar, membelalak. Arah pandangnya tidak fokus, bibir Ayahnya yang memutih lalu tangan Ayah yang mencengkram kuat kemejanya sendiri lalu segala arah. Entah, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengontrol mata dan pikirannya untuk fokus. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mencoba memberdirikan Ayah dengan dia sebagai topangannya.

Ia bisa merasakan ayahnya tercekat saat kedua kakinya menapak bumi. Tubuh beliau bergetar hebat. Di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal, pria itu mati-matian menggumam lirih,

“K—Kmki—hhhh!” Tetsuya menunduk cepat, maksud hati ingin melihat wajah sang ayah malah hanya mendapati ubun-ubunnya. Ayah seperti tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ayah, setidaknya biarkan ia membaca gerak bibirnya!

“A-Apa, Yah? Aku tidak mengerti!”

“TETSUYA-KUN, CEPAT BAWA AYAH KE DEPAN! AMBULANSNYA AKAN SEGERA TIBA!” suara gaduh terdengar beriringan dengan teriakan Ibu. Tetsuya mengerti tapi Ayah seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum beliau benar-benar diangkut ke depan. Pemuda tanggung itu membalas ya dengan suara yang sama tinggi, ia yakin Ibu tidak akan begitu mendengar jawabannya meski sudah berteriak.

Suara Ayah kembali terdengar samar-samar di telinga Tetsuya. Butuh usaha lebih bagi Tetsuya untuk mendekatkan telinga sedekat mungkin dengan wajah Ayah. Dan butuh tambahan ekstra untuk akhirnya bisa mengerti kalimat terakhir yang Ayah bisikkan sebelum akhirnya tumbang tak berdaya,

“Ka—Kaki, hhh, ber—at. Ukh! Jan—tung!”

.

.

**R**

.

.

Rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang Tetsuya benci. Dia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan bau alkohol maupun orang-orang berjas putih atau berpakaian serba hijau berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Dia juga tak masalah jika harus duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit yang keras itu, yang terbuat dari besi itu—dulu.Ya, dulu memang tak masalah baginya. Dulu, bukan perkara sulit baginya bila harus berkeliaran di bangunan aseptik tersebut. Menjenguk nenek atau teman, memeriksakan kesehatan, tidak masalah.

Namun sekarang, berada di bangunan serba higienis tersebut sangat menyiksa bagi Tetsuya. Besi dingin yang ia duduki membekukannya, dinginnya menusuk sampai tulang dan membuatnya tidak betah. Menapakan kaki di keramik putih yang menjadi alas membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Semakin banyak kaki menginjak permukaan licin itu, semakin tidak tenang batinnya. Aroma obat dan alkohol menyesakkan _pulmo_ , membuatnya mual tak terkira. Kumpulan orang berpakaian hijau yang beberapa saat lalu menjeblak pintu di sampingnya membuat dadanya bergemuruh menyakitkan. Ibu yang menangis dalam diam di sampingnya memperburuk suasana hati. Sakit di dadanya berlipat ganda saat otaknya terus-menerus mengingatkan sedang apa sebenarnya ia di sini.

Menunggu adalah hal biasa. Tetapi menunggu suatu ketidakpastian adalah hal yang memuakkan. Bayangkan saja, kau, diharuskan menunggu—suka atau tidak suka— tetapi apa yang kau tungggu tidak jelas hasilnya. Kau dipaksa untuk terus membiarkan dirimu teombang-ambing tak tentu arah. Perasaanmu seperti tak dipedulikan, mau terluka, lelah, atau sakit pun tidak dipersoalkan. Yang jelas kau harus menunggu, entah sampai kapan. Bukankah itu sangat tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah itu sangat tidak manusiawi?

Berkoar-koar mengenai ketidakadilan seperti itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga sia-sia. Toh, suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, ia tetap harus menunggu. Menunggu seraya harus menguatkan pula orang yang menunggu bersamanya. Apa jadinya jika ia menampakkan diri sebagai yang tergerus pula batinnya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita yang begitu dicintainya bila ia ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan? Harus ada yang menjadi tiang penyangga untuk keduanya. Dan itu adalah dia, sebagai seorang lelaki yang kini hanya satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan wanita tersebut.

Pundak dirangkul erat, lengan atas diremas untuk sekedar menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan. Tubuh itu dibawa ke dalam dekapannya yang ia tak yakin akan terasa hangat (karena dia sendiri menggigil). Ia berucap semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa tahu apakah benar ucapannya itu.

Menunggu dan rumah sakit, kini berada dalam daftar hitam seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Kata dokter yang menangani Ayah, Ayah terkena _stroke_ sekaligus serangan jantung. Ada penyumbatan di otak dan salah satu pembuluh darah besar jantung.  Penyumbatan pada pembuluh jantung telah diatasi dengan pemasangan ring, dokter bilang sebuah keajaiban Ayah bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan ring yang dipasang tersebut dan tidak perlu melakukan implan pembuluh darah dari kaki. Padahal penyempitannya sudah mencapai angka sembilan puluh lima persen. Biasanya akan ada beberapa gejala efek samping yang terjadi, syukurlah itu tidak terjadi pada Ayah. Sedangkan penyumbatan di otak, karena menyerang pembuluh halus sehingga masih bisa diupayakan dengan obat-obatan. Setidaknya masalah terbesar di jantungnya telah teratasi.

Jika tak ada kendala, efek obat bius yang diberikan pada Ayah akan habis satu jam lagi. Ayah pun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Kondisinya stabil sehingga tidak perlu dimasukkan ke ruang ICU. Untuk sesaat Tetsuya dan Ibu bisa bernapas lega. Tetapi ternyata penjelasan dokter belum usai. Ada kabar buruk yang belum beliau sampaikan. Tetsuya menahan napas, kabar buruk apa yang akan disampaikan dokter? Ia melirik Ibu yang duduk di sampingnya, ekspresi wanita itu tegang sekali. Tangannya saling meremas di atas pangkuan. Tetsuya yang melihat itu langsung merasa perutnya melilit, diafragmanya menekan dada; sesak, mual. Ruangan sang dokter yang cukup luas terasa menyempit dan menghimpit dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bagian dalam mulutnya.

Dokter pria itu berkata lagi. Beliau menyampaikan fakta bahwa mungkin pemulihan Tuan Kuroko akan berjalan sangat lambat dan alot mengingat ini adalah kedua kalinya beliau mengalami _stroke_. Tetsuya terpasung, kedua kali, katanya? Yang pertama kapan? Mengapa ia sampai tidak tahu?

Ada kemungkinan akan sulit untuk Ayah kembali mendapatkan fungsi normal dari anggota tubuhnya. Terutama bagian tubuh sebelah kanan, bagian yang terserang _stroke_ kali ini. Hal tersebut diperkuat dengan fakta bahwa bagian tubuh sebelah kiri Ayah sudah terlalu lemah untuk menyokong tubuh, efek _stroke_ pertamanya. Beliau bilang, sepertinya terapi pertama kepala keluarga Kuroko itu kurang sempurna sehingga meski tidak tertinggal bekas gejala, kekuatan ototnya tidak kembali sepenuhnya. Namun, bukan tidak mungkin bagi Ayah untuk dapat bergerak kembali. Asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha yang keras juga berlanjut untuk melakukan terapi, kesembuhan bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin. Beliau berpesan pada Tetsuya dan Ibu untuk terus bersabar dan mendukung Ayah untuk sembuh.

Keduanya mengangguk, hanya Ibu yang masih mendapatkan suaranya untuk berbalas kata dengan dokter dan menanggapi segala penjelasannya. Tetsuya hanya diam, memerhatikan tidak, mendengarkan pun hanya selintas. Pikirannya kosong, ia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Saat dokter bertanya padanya, ia hanya menjawab iya dengan pelan. Entahlah apa yang ditanyakan dokter tua itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini dan membasuh wajah di toilet, memastikan semua kejadian ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Ia membutuhkannya untuk memperkuat diri.

Maka ketika dokter menyudahi sesi kuliahnya, Tetsuyalah yang paling awal mengangkat tubuh dari kursi. Ia duluan yang menghampiri pintu keluar. Ibu memandang sedih, seharusnya tadi Tetsuya tidak keras kepala untuk ikut mendengar penjelasan dokter. Benar firasatnya bahwa anaknya akan sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataannya. Setelah berterima kasih pada dokter jantung yang menangani suaminya itu, Nyonya Kuroko menyusul Tetsuya yang sudah terlebih dahulu hengkang dari sana.

Wanita berambut biru muda tersebut mendapati sang anak terduduk lesu di kursi tunggu yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk ruangan dokter jantung barusan. Kepalanya menengadah bersandarkan tembok hijau pucat di belakangnya. Kedua tangan kokoh Tetsuya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya yang duduk merosot. Hatinya semakin hancur melihat anaknya begitu terpuruk dengan kondisi yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

“Tetsuya-kun,” lirihnya. Binar matanya redup bukan main. Genangan air menumpuk di pelupuk mata, siap terjun bebas kapan saja.

Tetsuya menoleh tak berdaya, wajahnya terlihat sama lelahnya dengan sang ibu. Melihat kumpulan air mata yang menggenang di mata Ibu membuat Tetsuya tersadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mempertontonkan sisi lemahnya pada wanita itu. Jika dibandingkan, pastilah Ibu yang lebih terbebani dengan kondisi ini.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri. Ia tersenyum lemah, berusaha mengatakan secara non-verbal bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Setetes air mata lolos dari mata kembar Ibu, terharu dengan ketegaran yang ditawarkan anak semata wayangnya. Beliau menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, menutupi dari dunia tangis pilu yang ia redam. Tetsuya memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang Ibu. Lagi, ia berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada orang yang telah berjasa melahirkannya tersebut.

“Istirahatlah, Bu. Biar aku yang mengurus administrasi dan obat Ayah,” tuturnya penuh pengertian. Usapan di punggung ia berikan pada sang dewi.

Ibu menggeleng pelan, “Tetsuya-kun jaga Ayah saja. Ibu tidak kuat kalau ada apa-apa terjadi pada Ayah.”

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengalah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ibu ketika wanita itu berbisik, sudah cukup. Dengan matanya yang bulat penuh, Tetsuya memerhatikan gerak menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal pada Ibunya. Sejurus kemudian Ibu pamit untuk mengurus administrasi dan Tetsuya berbalik menuju kamar rawat Ayah.

Di kamar rawat ayah terdapat tiga ranjang pasien. Dua di antaranya kebetulan kosong, sehingga hanya Ayah yang menempati ruang tersebut. Ranjang Ayah ada di ujung kiri, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman rumah sakit. Tirai biru yang membatasi kasur Ayah dengan kasur di tengah sengaja ditutup setengah agar sedikit memberi privasi dari pintu masuk. Tetsuya berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan gaduh. Sesampainya di depan ranjang dimana ayahnya berbaring, Tetsuya memandangi tubuh Ayah dengan sendu. Tangan kanan yang biasa dipakai beliau untuk mengusap rambutnya kini tak bisa digerakkan. Jarum infus menancap di sana, mengalirkan cairan yang dibutuhkan tubuh gagah itu. Walau tanpa jarum infus itu pun, tangan tersebut tetap tidak bisa digunakan sekarang, entah sampai kapan.

Tetsuya menggigil, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas, jika ia tak buru-buru bertopang pada kaca jendela di samping ranjang Ayah sudah pasti tubuhnya akan merosot dan mencium bumi. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, ia menangis. Menumpahkan semua perih dan sesak yang ia pendam sejak sang pedoman tumbang. Semua sedih yang ia belenggu di depan Ibu tumpah tak terbendung melalui tangis tercekat. Ingin rasanya berteriak, menanyakan pada Tuhan mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluarganya, namun semua jeritannya ia telan kembali mentah-mentah. Tak ada gunanya ia meraung. Jadi biarkanlah ia meratap sejenak dalam diam. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

.

Menyuapi, membersihkan kotoran, melatih adalah rutinitas Tetsuya dan Ibu selama di rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari seminggu kepala keluarga mereka tergolek tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara pun begitu sulit bagi pria itu. Tiap malam, setelah Ayah tidur dan memastikan Tetsuya pun terlelap, Ibu akan menangis tersedu sambil melantunkan do’a untuk kesembuhan belahan jiwanya. Mendengarkan tangisan Ibu tiap malam dengan berpura-pura tidur juga menjadi rutinitas Tetsuya. Ia akan dengan sengaja berguling ke sisi tikar dan menghadap tembok untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Meski baru semiggu, fisik dan batin Tetsuya sudah benar-benar lelah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya di waktu mendatang. Pemuda itu hanya berharap bahwa dengan berjalannya waktu, ia bisa lebih tegar menghadapi ini semua.

Di hari kesepuluh mereka di rumah sakit, Tetsuya tersadar bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhir untuk melakukan perwalian manual. Ia menimang, sepertinya akan lebih baik bila ia mengambil jatah cutinya.

“Bu,” panggilnya setelah merapikan selimut Ayah. Beberapa saat lalu lelaki dewasa tersebut terlelap setelah menyantap makan siang dan obat-obatan.

Ibu yang sedang membaca berkas-berkas hasil diagnosis dan MRI menanggapi dengan deheman.

Tetsuya melanjutkan, “Hari ini terakhir perwalian,” jeda, “Aku akan mengambil cuti.”

“Apa?” sontak perhatian Ibu teralih seutuhnya pada Tetsuya.

“Aku akan membantu Ibu mengurus Ayah di rumah saat Ayah sudah diizinkan pulang. Pasti... Ibu akan repot sekali.”

“Tetsuya-kun yakin? Ini sudah tahun keduamu. Kau akan tertinggal dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Ibu tidak masalah kalau harus mengurus Ayah sendiri. Ibu masih bisa kok,”

Kepala dengan rambut biru muda pendek menggeleng, menampik pernyataan sang Ibu.

“Tidak apa, Bu. Aku pasti bisa mengejar ketertinggalan. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan keterlambatan waktu lulusku,” tambahnya cepat saat melihat Ibu hendak memberi sanggahan.

Helaan pasrah keluar dari Ibu, mengalah. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdebat, jadi beliau membiarkan saja anaknya mengambil keputusan bagi dirinya sendiri, “Terserah Tetsuya-kun saja.” Ucapnya final. Tetsuya mengangguk lalu segera pamit untuk mengurus cutinya.

.

Biro administrasi di hari terakhir perwalian hampir sama keadaannya dengan stasiun kereta di waktu jam pulang kerja, penuh sesak. Kuroko Tetsuya membatin lelah, duh, antriannya. Padahal ia berniat untuk tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Kuroko tidak tenang meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian saja di rumah sakit dengan Ayah.

“Kuroko?” sebuah panggilan terdengar dari balik punggung. Kuroko memutar tubuh dan mendapati Izuki Shun berdiri di sana.

“Izuki- _senpai_? Ah, _doumo_ ,” balasnya.

“Uwooo! Akhirnya aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu dengan cepat! _Yes_ , _eagle eyes_ -ku _level up_!” girang pemuda itu. Bulir keringat besar imajiner muncul di kepala Kuroko, sesenang itukah menemukan eksistensi tipisnya?

“Omong-omong, kau mau perwalian juga, Kuroko?”

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, agak bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya mengetahui kondisinya saat ini, “Iya,” dustanya kemudian.

“Kebetulan!”  Izuku berseru senang, tangannya mengacak kertas-kertas di dalam map plastik yang ia bawa. Tak lama kemudian selembar kertas ia sodorkan pada juniornya, “Tadi petugas BA memberi kelebihan formulir perwalian. Daripada dibuang lebih baik disumbang—ah, _Kitakore_!”

Mendapati Kuroko yang hanya memandangi lembaran yang ia sodorkan, membuat Izuki terheran. Ia menelisik ekspresi Kuroko, pemuda itu seperti sangsi untuk menerimanya. Katanya mau perwalian, masa tidak butuh formulirnya?

“Kenapa, Kuroko? Formulir kita sama kok, kau lupa kalau aku juga anak Sastra Jepang?”

“O-Oh, bukan begitu, _senpai_ ,” Kuroko buru-buru menyanggah, “Aku, aku hanya merasa lega tidak perlu mengantri. Terima kasih,” sambungnya seraya meraih kertas yang menggantung di udara sedari tadi. Izuki tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk penggung adik kelasnya di SMA pun di kuliah. Dia bilang Kuroko tidak perlu sekaku itu dengannya. Menyadari waktu yang terlewat cukup banyak, Izuki buru-buru undur diri. Pemuda bermata tajam itu berdalih, dosen walinya hanya mau menunggu hingga pukul empat jadi ia harus bergegas mengingat sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat.

Sepeninggalan Izuki, Kuroko pun bergegas mengantri untuk mendapatkan formulir yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan, formulir cuti. Mantan pemain bayangan tersebut berharap ia tidak bertemu kenalannya yang lain yang juga menimba ilmu di kampus yang sama.

Harapan tinggal harapan. Tuhan berhak memutuskan takdir apa yang akan dialami hamba-Nya. Ketika giliran Kuroko tiba, tepat di loket sebelah, mantan manager klub basket SMP Teikou juga mendapat gilirannya. Rasanya Kuroko ingin mengubur diri saat Momoi Satsuki menoleh ke loket tempatnya berdiri karena mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu berbinar-binar, mencari-cari wujudnya meski sebenarnya Kuroko sudah berdiri di sana.

“Tetsu-kun!” jeritnya riang kala iris _peach_ nya menangkap sosok Kuroko. Dengan sigap, Kuroko segera mengambil berkas yang kebetulan sekali datang bertepatan dengan Momoi yang menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda biru muda tersebut segera meninggalkan barisan dan menghilang di kerumunan orang. Momoi mendesah kecewa sekaligus bingung, mengapa Tetsu-kun-nya menghindar? Tidak mungkin jika pemuda itu tidak mendengar panggilannya. Orang yang berada lima belas spasi dari Kuroko saja dengar, masa pujaan hatinya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya tidak mendegar?, keluhnya.

Momoi menerima berkasnya dengan merengut, agak kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kuroko padanya. Saat keluar barisan Momoi baru tersadar, bukankah seharusnya Kuroko berada di barisan yang sama dengannya bila ingin mengambil berkas perwalian? Ia menoleh cepat dan membaca keterangan yang tertera di atas loket yang tadi disambangi Kuroko.

“Loket cuti?”

.

.

Sepulang dari kampus, ponsel Tetsuya terus bergetar. Sepertinya Momoi Satsuki sukses mencurigai dirinya. Puluhan email masuk menyambangi alamat surel pemuda tersebut. Dari Momoi secara pribadi dan dari grup _Kiseki no Sedai_. Untunglah teman-teman Seirin tidak mengetahuinya. Meski tahu sekalipun, ada Izuki Shun yang akan menjadi alibinya.

Tetsuya menatap jengah ponsel yang ia geletakkan di atas lantai. Untunglah kini giliran Ibu yang pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil keperluan mereka sambil mengecek keadaan rumah. Akhir-akhir ini beliau agak sensitif dengan suara-suara ribut, mengganggu keluhnya. Getaran kembali terdengar, layar ponsel berkedip cepat. Jumlah pesan masuk tertera di sana, lima pesan baru dari Momoi Satsuki dan tiga puluh empat dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Mereka benar-benar susah untuk dihindari.

Setelah memikirkan elakkan logis yang akan ia lontarkan, akhirnya diladeni juga.

 

_Momoi_Satsuki9_

_Minna_! Tadi aku melihat Tetsu-kun di loket cuti:(. Kira-kira kenapa Tetsu-kun cuti ya? D’:

16.30 PM

.

_Kryouta8_dessuyo_

EEEHHH?! Kurokocchi cuti- _ssu_!? OAO

Yang benar Momocchi?!

16.34 PM

.

_Momoi_Satsuki9_

Iya! Tadi ketika aku mengambil formulir perwalian, aku melihat Tetsu-kun di loket cuti. Saat kupanggil, dia malah pergi, Ki-chaaannn~ :’(((

16.35 PM

.

_AoDai_06_

Mungkin dia jengah denganmu, Satsuki. /grin/

Kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak tanya langsung padanya?

16.43 PM

.

_Momoi_Satsuki9_

Tidak dijawab :’(

16.43 PM

.

_Kryouta8_dessuyo_

Akunku diblok Kurokocchi, ssu T^T

16.43 PM

.

_AoDai_06_

Wahahaha! Kau berisik sih, Kise!

16.44 PM

.

_NomnomMura_Sutshi7_

Mungkin Kuro-chin bosan.

16.44 PM

.

_Momoi_Satsuki9_

Tetsu-kun tidak akan cuti kalau alasannya itu, Mukkun!

16.44 PM

.

_Midorima_5hintarou_

Itu kau sudah tahu, Momoi. Kalau Kuroko memang tidak mau memberitahu kita, biarkan saja, nanodayo. Hargailah privasinya.

16.46 PM

.

 

Tetsuya tersenyum membaca balasan Midorima. Pemuda hijau tersebut memang paling bijaksana setelah Akashi, terlepas dari sikap malu-malunya. Dengan segera Tetsuya mengetik pesan balasan di grup email tersebut, mencoba menutupi dengan kebohongan yang sempurna.

 

_KurokoTetsuya_15_

_Konbanwa_. Aku tidak cuti Momoi-san. Aku sempat salah mengambil formulir jadi kukembalikan.

17.30 PM

.

_AoDai_06_

Lama sekali kau muncul, Tetsu. Sudah 30-an lebih baru dibalas, dasar.

Hoi, Satsuki, bintang utamanya sudah mengonfirmasi tuh.

17.05 PM

.

_KurokoTetsuya_15_

Maaf aku sedang ada urusan keluarga. Jadi tidak bisa sering-sering membalas email masuk.

Ah, Aku harus pamit. Permisi...

17.05 PM

.

 

Buru-buru ditekannya tombol _offline_ pada bar menu. Sepertinya ia harus menonaktifkan akunnya selama beberapa saat sampai perbincangan mengenai dirinya mereda. Agak susah baginya untuk berkelit lebih jauh dari itu karena pada dasarmya Tetsuya tidak pandai berbohong. Untunglah Akashi tidak ikut bergabung pada obrolan barusan. Jika ada pemuda merah itu, akan sulit baginya untuk melepaskan diri.

“Sshh—Su—a” Tetsuya buru-buru mendongak, menatap Ayah yang tengah meliriknya. Kepalanya tertoleh sedikit membuat anaknya yang sedang bersila di lantai berbinar senang.

“Ayah sudah bisa menoleh?! Bicara juga?” takjubnya. Tetsuya bangkit dan bertumpu pada penghalang ranjang setinggi pusarnya. Ayah mengangkat bibirnya, berusaha megukir senyum. Tetsuya bahagia bukan main. Meski sedikit namun perkembangan ini sungguh membuatnya senang dan lega. Jika Ibu sudah kembali, ia akan dengan senang hati menunjukkannya.

“—Us”

Bujang Kuroko tersebut mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang ayah. Ia beralih mengandalkan matanya untuk membaca gerak bibir.

“Us...” kerutan di dahi mulai muncul. Tetsuya memaksa otaknya untuk menerjemahkan. Ayah terus mengatakan hal yang sama, berulang-ulang hingga tersengal. Nada yang digunakan semakin tinggi dan matanya menyorot kesal, tidak sabar. Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayah ikut tersulut karena sang ayah seakan menyalahkannya. Ini bukan salahnya kan kalau tidak mengerti? Ucapan ayahnya memang tidak jelas! Seperti sekedar dengusan.

“Ayah sabar, aku sedang berusaha mengerti maksud Ayah!” ucapnya tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suara.

Bertepatan denga bentaknya, Ibu masuk dengan tas jinjing warna merah berukuran besar. Mendengar bentakan Tetsuya sontak membuat Ibu panas hati,

“Tetsuya-kun! Kenapa kau membentak ayahmu sendiri?” tegurnya keras. Tetsuya menoleh, ada perasaan tidak terima karena ia dislahkan. Padahal ia hanya berusaha untuk mengartikan maksud sang ayah.

Bibirnya terkatup ratap. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia berusaha meredam amarah yang mendesak keluar.

‘Tenanglah. Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Tetsuya. Kau pribadi yang tenang,’ rapalnya dalam hati.

“Maaf, bu. Aku sedang berusaha mengerti maksud Ayah. Karena terlalu lama Ayah jadi kesal padaku dan aku juga tanpa sadar meninggikan suara. Maaf,” cicitnya setelah mendaatkan kembali ketenangannya. Ibu mendengus (Tetsuya kaget bukan main karena kelakuan ibunya barusan. Seingatnya Ibu tak pernah melakukan hal itu), beliau berjalan menuju pojok ruang dan meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di rak yang tersedia.

“Jangan diulangi lagi.”

“... Ya.”

.

.

.

“Kondisi Kuroko-san sudah membaik. Kuroko-san sudah boleh pulang besok.” Dokter tersenyum ramah pada Nyonya Kuroko. Ibu tersenyum lega da menghaturkan terima kasih. Tetsuya hanya menonton dari kursi di sudut dekat jendela.

“Tapi, dok. Apa kepulangannya bisa ditunda?” tiba-tiba Ibu bertanya. Ayah yang sudah mendapatkan terapi wicaea selama sebulan lebih berada di kamar itu menyuarakan keheranannya,

“Ke—napa?” ujarnya meski masih tidak begitu jelas dan pelan. Tetsuya juga bertanya-tanya dengan keputusan Ibu.

“Di rumah kami sedang ada pembangunan. Jadi saya pikir tidak baik bagi suami saya untuk pulang ke rumah yang penuh debu material,” jawaban Ibu lebih ditujukan pada sang dokter. Tetsuya terheran, pembangunan apa? Ibu tidak pernah memberitahu dirinya (dan sepertinya Ayah juga).

“Bisa. Hanya saja, anda harus mengurus biaya administrasinya lagi.”

“Ah, baik. Terima kasih, dok”

Dokter tersebut mengagguk dengan senyum. Ia segera undur diri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut. Setelah memastikan sang dokter tidak lagi berada di jangkauan dengar, Tetsuya memberondong Ibu dengan pertanyaan.

“Ibu, ada pembangunan apa di rumah?”

“Ibu membuat tempat usaha. Lantai satu Ibu jadikan minimarket.”

Terkesiaplah Tetsuya, “Kok Ibu tidak membicarakannya denganku dan Ayah terlebih dahulu?”

“Ini demi kebaikan kita. Kau pikir uang pesangon Ayah bisa berkembang biak jika terus dipakai? Kau lupa kita juga harus menafkahi Nenek di Osaka?” balasan Ibu begitu sengit. Lagi, Tetsuya dibuat terkesiap dengan kelakuan ibunya. Ia bertanya baik-baik pada Ibu. Kenapa jawabannya sinis sekali?

Tidak mau memancing keributan di rumah sakit, Tetsuya menelan semua egonya seperti dulu-dulu. Membunuh perasaannya dan berusaha memperkebal diri. Ia yakin Ibu tak bermaksud jahat, Ibu hanya lelah.

“Maaf, bu.”

Ayah hanya menatap sedih kedua orang terkasihnya. Ia tahu, keduanya sudah mulai lelah mengurus dirinya. Tapi karena rasa bertanggung jawab sebagai keluargalah yang membuat mereka menepis perasaan tersebut. Dan di lain sisi, pasti karena lelah fisik dan batin, istrinya menjadi tidak sadar bahwa dia mulai melukai anaknya secara verbal. Ia membatin kesal, menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu tak berdaya saat ini. Ia tak bisa menenangkan riak internal keluarganya yang kian ganas.

‘Kumohon cepatlah bergerak!’ bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**V**

.

.

Sekeras apapun batu, bila terus ditetesi air secara konsisten maka lama kelamaan akan tercipta sebuah lubang. Terus dan terus, lubang tersebut akan semakin dalam jika tetap bersikeras berdiam di bawah tetes air tersebut. Dan akan tiba masanya, saat batu itu akan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Memang memakan waktu yang begitu panjang, namun, keabsahan teori ini pasti teruji.

Ibaratkan saja mental seseorang itu seperti batu. Tingkat kekerasannya bergantung pada keteguhan hati dan keyakinan si pemilik. Semakin kuat hatinya, semakin keras pula mentalnya; semakin tangguh ia. Dan masalah yang silih berganti menerpa adalah air menetes tersebut. Sudah barang tentu sebuah masalah pasti ada akhirnya, ada solusinya. Tapi siapa yang tahu waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut? Bahkan sering kali, masalah yang satu belum selesai, masalah lain bermunculan. Semakin banyak tetes air yang menyerbu batu keras. Jika tak ingin batu tersebut hancur da berlubang di sana-sini, maka tetes-tetes air harus segera dihentikan lajunya. Apa? Memindahkan batunya? Maksudnya melarikan diri dari masalah? Tentu saja bisa. Tapi bukankah tetes air tidak hanya turun di tempat sebelumnya? Tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan? Jika tidak bisa dihentikan tetes airnya, kenapa tidak coba melindungi batunya dengan bahan tahan air?

Kuroko Tetsuya terkenal dengan mentalnya yang sekeras batu. Usaha dan tekadnya yang terus membara di hati dan binar mata. Tapi tahukah orang-orang (dan bahkan dirinya sendiri) sejauh apakah kekerasan mentalnya itu bertahan?

.

“Tidak ada hasilnya kan? Untuk apa kau memaksanya? Biarkan saja.”

Kenapa aku harus membiarkannya jika peluang untuk menyadarkannya masih ada?!

“Piring tidak bisa disatukan kembali jika sudah retak. Tapi jika masih bisa dipakai, kita akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama.”

Piring dan sebuah pertemanan tidak bisa disamakan! Ada apa dengan pikiran jeniusmu itu? Apa terjadi pendangkalan pada pola pikirmu? Kau... Bukan orang yang kukenal. Kau... Siapa?!

“ **Aku**? Tentu saja **aku** adalah—“

.

“ARGH!”

Suara tersengal memenuhi kamar berukuran sedang tersebut. Matahari mengintip dari balik tirai yang tersingkap. Pemilik ruang tersebut terduduk gusar di tengah kasur. Kepalanya ditangkup dengan kedua tangan. Pening. Terbangun mendadak setelah mengalami mimpi buruk merupakan opsi paling tak menyenangkan. Kuroko Tetsuya membenci rutinitas barunya ini. Mereka-ulang kenangan buruk di masa lalu menjadi mimpi dan terbangun bagai orang kesetanan.

Tetsuya mendecih, dengan kasar disibaknya selimut yang melapisi diri. Dari bawah ia bisa mendengar Ibu berteriak marah padanya.

“MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR, TETSUYA!?”

Genap setengah tahun kehidupan Tetsuya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sosok lembut sang Ibu menghilang. Kini beliau lebih senang membentak dan menamparnya jika ia tak segera mematuhi keinginannya atau tidak segera melaksanakan kebutuhan sang ayah yang hingga kini belum bisa bangun dari posisi berbaring. Kalau boleh berseru vokal, Tetsuya muak dengan keadaannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menghindar, ia harus mengahadapinya. Ini keluarganya, ini hidupnya. Dia bisa menghadapi ini sendiri. Dia bisa sendiri. Dia... Bisa sendiri—kan?

.

“Bu, sepertinya aku akan cuti lagi.” Tetsuya memulai obrolan dengan suara pelan. Toko tempat mereka kini berada kosong melompong, tidak ada satu pun pembeli yang mampir. Sudah lima bulan usaha mereka resmi beroperasi tetapi hingga kini hanya satu-dua orang yang berkunjung. Awalnya Ibu begitu optimis dengan usaha yang dirintisnya tersebut, tapi sekarang, optimisme itu luntur tak berbekas. Jika ingatan Tetsuya tidak salah, sikap kasar Ibu memuncak ketika rasa optimis terhadap bisnis ini tepat habis.

“Cuti lagi?” suara Ibu tajam menggores sanubari, “Sampai kapan kau akan menunda pendidikanmu? Kau pikir kita punya pohon uang yang selalu siap panen?”

“Bukan begitu, Bu. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Ibu—“

“Selama enam bulan ini kau bisa lihat kan kalau Ibu bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri untuk beberapa waktu? Kalau kau tetap ingin membantu Ibu, segeralah pulang setelah kelas usai. Masalah selesai, bukan?”

“... Ya.”

.

.

Semasa cuti, Kuroko tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari area rumah sejauh dua kilometer. Ia tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau berkunjung ke tempat-tempat favoritnya. Terang saja, ketika ia kembali menampakkan diri di area kampus, Izuki Shun sebagai seniornya bertanya banyak hal.

Semua tanyanya berkisar mengenai dirinya yang tidak pernah terlihat di lingkungan kampus semester kemarin. Izuki bahkan menyangsikan keikutsertaan Kuroko di semester kemarin. Susah payah penerus marga Kuroko tersebut berkelit karena Izuki merupakan orang yang cermat. Kuroko sampai harus terus menggunakan teknik andalannya di permainan basket dulu untuk menghindari seniornya tersebut.

Terang saja kelakuan Kuroko mengundang tanya besar pada pemuda itu. Rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya yang menumpuk memaksanya untuk mengorek informasi lewat Momoi Satsuki. Ia rela menyebrang ke gedung psikologi yang jauh dari gedung fakultasya sendiri guna mendapatkan secuil jawaban.

Faktanya, gadis pegoleksi informasi tersebut sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya. Hanya ada satu fakta mengejutkan yang tidak diketahui Izuki. Bahwa, pada hari perwalian semester lalu, Momoi melihat Kuroko mengambil berkas dari loket cuti dan menyangkalnya ketika ditanya. Jawaban Kuroko waktu itu pun kurang logis sebenarnya, hanya saja dulu Momoi tidak mau mempermasalahkannya karena takut mengganggu privasi pemuda _aqua_ tersebut (seperti nasihat Midorima).

Momoi tak kalah terkejut saat Izuki membeberkan bahwa sebenarnya saat perwalian tersebut, Izuki telah memberikan Kuroko formulir untuk perwalian. Jadi jika benar Kuroko mengantri untuk menukar berkas yang tertukar, berkas apa yang ditukar? Toh formulir yang ada di tangannya sudah benar merupakan formulir perwalian. Beda lagi jika yang Kuroko lakukan adalah kebalikan dari pernyataannya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Izuki dan Momoi sepakat untuk meminta bantuan Kisedai dan mantan anggota Seirin untuk mencari tahu penyebab kelakuan ganjil Kuroko tersebut. Mereka harap, bila ternyata benar Kuroko sedang dalam masalah, mereka dapat membantu pemuda tersebut.

Pencarian dimulai  ketika kedua kelompok tersebut telah mufakat dalam pembagian tugas. Jangan sampai tiap-tiap orang melakukan hal gegabah dan mengusik privasi Kuroko dengan cara yang salah.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Aida Riko adalah penanggung jawab segala tindakan yang diambil kawan-kawannya. Izuki Shun, Momoi Satsuki, dan Furihata Kouki bertugas menggali informasi langsung dari Kuroko sendiri mengingat merekalah yang berada di naungan kampus yang sama, tentu dengan cara halus yang diharapkan tidak disadari oleh target. Fukuda Hiroshi dan Kawahara Kouichi bertugas mengamati lingkungan rumah Kuroko, setelah mendapat alamat Kuroko, mereka menawarkan diri untuk mendapat tugas ini karena ternyata dekat dengan rumah mereka. Aomine Daiki menggunakan fasilitas akademinya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada catatan kriminal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kuroko (meski mereka semua sebenarnya sangsi dengan kemungkinan tersebut). Kagami Taiga bertanggung jawab atas ‘markas’ mereka dan logistik. Tepatnya, ia dipaksa untuk mengiyakan usulan mereka menjadikan apartmentnya sebagai markas plus menyajikan makanan ketika mereka berkumpul (pemuda itu tidak bisa protes lebih lanjut ketika Riko sudah tersenyum manis padanya dengan sebuah harisen di tangan). Kise Ryouta memanfaatkan sifat supel dan wajah modelnya untuk mengorek informasi dari orang sekitar Kuroko. Midorima Shintarou menolak untuk ikut, namun Akashi meyakinkan semuanya bahwa maksud dari Midorima adalah, pemuda hijau itu mendukung dari belakang. (Midorima merinding saat Akashi mengatakan itu). Hyuuga sebagai pengarah semua petugas lapangan. Lalu ada Murasakibara yang memilih membantu Kagami di logistik. Titan ungu tersebut berdalih dia tidak tega mengganggu kehidupan pribadi Kuro-chin. Dan terkahir Kiyoshi dan Ogiwara (remaja brownies tersebut akhirnya terseret setelah mereka tahu bahwa dialah yang paling sering bertukar cerita lewat email dengan Kuroko) bertugas memancig Kuroko untuk curhat pada mereka melalui email mengingat kedua orang ini tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke Tokyo.

.

.

**I**

.

.

**PLAK!**

“Kemana saja kau jam segini baru pulang, hah?!”

Dulu ketika Ayah masih sehat, tidak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya sedikit pun bahwa ia akan merasakan yang namanya tamparan dari seorang Ibu. Ketika berita-berita di televisi menampilkan adegan kekerasan, baik berita fakta maupun hanya drama, ia akan berucap iba dan akan diiyakan oleh sang Ibu. Ibu sering berkata padanya,

‘Seorang Ibu yang baik tidak mungkin sampai hati untuk menampar dan melukai anaknya.’

Dan kini kenyataannya, sosok yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lembut malah melanggar tutrnya sendiri. Bahkan parahnya, beliau telah melakukannya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Memar biru di sudut bibir mati-matian disembunyikan oleh korban dengan mengolesi bedak dan semacamnya saat keluar dari rumah. Belum sembuh memar-memar tersebut, kini perparah lagi dengan tamparan lain. Tetsuya yakin sudut bibirnya yang kini robek, besok akan meninggalkan jejak ungu. Ia tidak yakin make up dapat menutupi yang satu ini.

“Ibu lelah mengurus semuanya sendiri! Kau lupa kalau ayahmu perlu banyak perhatian?! Kau lupa kalau toko kita harus dijaga!?” suara Ibu menggelegar malam itu. Tetsuya yang baru selesai menapaki tangga tersungkur  di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar sang ayah. Lewat pintu yang terbuka, ia dapat melihat ayahnya menatap kejadian ini dengan tubuh mengejang dan mata mengecil. Ia juga melihat Ayah berusaha mengeluarkan suara untuk menghentikan tindakan Ibu. Namun Ibu terlalu gelap mata dan lelah batin bahkan untuk mendengar jawaban Tetsuya yang diiringi erang kesakitan. Di telinga wanita tersebut, tidak ada suara lain yang tertangkap selain teriakannya sendiri dan hal-hal menyakitkan lain yang terus ia lontarkan pada sang anak. Semua yang menimpa wanita tersebut membuat mata hatinya berkabut dan emosinya tak terkendali. Beliau tahu ini salah, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti kata hati yang terus berbisik dari balik kabut. Kabut yang menyelimuti hatinya terlalu tebal untuk ditembus lirih tersebut.

Tetsuya berdiri dengan kekesalan memuncak. Semua makian Ibu membuat Tetsuya muak. Dia tidak tahan. Dia tidak tahan. Tolong berhentilah, ia tidak sanggup lagi menerima semua perlakuan seperti ini. Dia... Juga punya batas. Dia tidak tahan. Jika terus seperti ini, dia takut apa yang sudah ia rantai selama ini berhasil menghancurkan rantai-rantai rapuh yang membelenggunya. Jadi ia mohon, hentikan semuanya! Tetsuya tidak tahan—Tetsuya takut...

“Bisakah kau membuat dirimu lebih berguna sebagai anak!?”

“CUKUP!”

Ibu terlonjak mundur. Mulutnya terbuka-mengatup dengan cepat dan tubuhnya terasa dipaku ke bumi. Sensasi dingin merambat dari ujung jari kaki menuju seluruh bagian tubuh.

“Kau terus saja mengoceh hal-hal nonsense. APA MATAMU BUTA, HAH?! TIDAK MEMBANTU KATAMU?! TIDAK BERGUNA KATAMU!!? APA SAJA YANG SELAMA INI KAU LIHAT, IBU!? KEMANA SAJA PANDANGANMU SAAT AKU MELAKUKAN SELURUH PEKERJAAN RUMAH DAN TOKO, JUGA MENGURUS AYAH SEDANGKAN KAU, IBU—” ini pertama kalnya Tetsuya memasang ekspresi semurka itu, telunjuknya menuding, “—MALAH SIBUK MELAMUNKAN NASIB DI KURSI KASIR! SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG TIDAK BERGUNA DI SINI?!”

Senyum mengejek terbit di wajah Tetsuya yang memerah karena marah, “Ah, aku tahu. Yang paling tidak berguna di rumah ini adalah Ayah yang terbaring di ranjang kan?” kekeh keji terdengar sesaat, “Seharusnya, yang Ibu salahkan itu adalah AYAH! Orang yang sudah lumpuh seperti itu, lebih baik mati saja—!” Tetsuya tersentak. Ia seperti baru mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia terlihat linglung. Air mata bercucuran di wajah, ia bingung kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mengucapkan semua kata-kata jahanam tersebut.

“A-Apa yang—“ ia menatap Ibu dan Ayah, ketakutan jelas terpancar dari mimiknya.

“Ti-Tidak, a-aku—Tidak... M-Maafkan aku—aku tidak..” perlahan-lahan ia mundur. Tubuh kurusnya menggeletar dan tangannya menangkup sisi-sisi kepala. Raut wajahnya macam pesakitan di rumah sakit jiwa.

“Te-Tetsuya-kun, m-maaf, nak... Ibu yang salah, m-maaf—“

“TIDAK! Aku—aku... Mengatakan hal yang begitu hina...” suaranya memelan. Lalu tanpa terduga, pemuda tersebut berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Ibu begitu panik dengan perubahan Tetsuya, ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini salahnya. Dia yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Ia yang membuat luka menganga di hati anaknya sendiri. Dia terlambat mendapatkan jati dirinya.

“Tetsuya-kun kau mau kemana—“ Ibu melihat Tetsuya berlari keluar rumah saat dirinya baru menyelesaikan setengah anak tangga, “—TETSUYA-KUN!”

.

Ah, inikah masa di mana batu keras tersebut terbelah? Oh... Atau malah—

—hancur berkeping-keping?

.

.

**V**

.

.

Seorang lelaki meringkuk di antara peti-peti kemas dan karung-karung besar sambil menggumam tidak tentu. Ruangan yang pengap dan gelap tidak mampu membuatnya tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya seakan terpasung pada posisi dan tempat tersebut. Bibirnya yang kering dan pucat tak hentinya merapal bisikan. Matanya sayu dengan kantung hitam bergelayut di bawahnya. Sorot matanya tidak secerah warna irisnya, gelap dan hampa, seakan-akan kehidupan telah meninggalkan raga. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk akibat udara berdebu dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dua hari sudah pria tersebut mendekam dalam bangunan itu. Hanya ada beberapa jendela di sana. Itu pun berada jauh sekali dari permukaan lantai, lebih condong ke atap. Sinar matahari tidak sanggup menggapai tempat si lelaki meringkuk. Begitu pula dengan udara bersih yang masuk melalui ventilasi kecil di atas jendela. Tanpa makanan dan minuman, tentu lelaki tersebut sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tinggal menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, maka sang cucu Adam akan tinggal kenangan.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah sebenarnya memaksa remaja pria itu untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hanya saja, rasa sesal dan takut yang menggerogotinya tidak membiarkan ia untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Pemuda itu merasa, ia tak pantas untuk kembali. Tidak, setelah apa yang ia ucapkan pada kedua orang tuanya tempo hari.

Ia semakin memeluk diri. Lalu tertawa lirih. Ada apa dengannya? Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Kemana seorang pemuda keras kepala yang pantang menyerah itu? Yang berhasil menyadarkan teman-teman sombongnya dan mengembalikan kecintaan mereka pada olahraga kesayangan mereka?

“Aku berubah jadi aneh,” dengusnya geli, “Dan sekarang aku malah merindukan mereka...” keluhnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

SRAG!

“KUROKO TETSUYA!!”

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap mendadak mendapatkan asupan cahaya matahari begitu banyak. Isinya terlihat jelas. Di antara peti-peti kayu yang tersusun vertikal dan karung-karung yang tersusun mendatar, si peringkuk terekspos. Helaian biru mudanya terlihat pucat, sebanding dengan kulit yang melapisi tubuh. Mata yang hampa itu kini kembali mendapatkan binar. Terkejut dan di sisi lain ada haru terselip ketika melihat siapa-siapa yang ada di depan pintu. Bibirnya bergetar, dan dengan suaranya yang serak, ia memanggil mereka secara general,

“Kalian semua...”

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil dibuat mendekam di salah satu kamar rawat rumah sakit swasta di daerah Tokyo. Berterima kasihlah pada Akashi dan Riko yang memiliki cara ampuh tersendiri untuk mengalahkan si kepala batu. Dehidrasi dan malnutrisi bukanlah hal sepele. Perlu penanganan yang tepat agar kondisi si penderita kembali pada kondisi normal. Jadi sudah pasti Kuroko harus menginap barang sehari-dua hari di rumah sakit. Suka maupun tidak.

Setelah masalah perawatan Kuroko teratasi, kini timbul masalah baru. Si Tuan keras kepala tersebut menolak untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Lagi-lagi para kisedai dan mantan tim basket Seirin dibuat pusing dengan ulah kelinci biru itu.

“Aku bukannya tidak mau pulang. Aku hanya belum siap. Beberapa hari saja, aku mohon,” pintanya dengan raut datar. Hei, jika memohon setidaknya tunjukkan raut memelas.

“Aku tidak mau membayar tambahan biaya inapmu, Kuroko,” sahut Akashi sambil bersidekap.

“Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membayarnya, Akashi-kun. Sudah kubilang akan segera kuganti setelah aku memegang dompet.” Kuroko membalas sengit.

Akashi menggeleng lelah, “Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak memintamu mengganti, Kuroko. Sudah kubilang aku tidak keberatan. Maksudku berkata seperti itu adalah agar kau pulang ke rumahmu. Kedua orang tuamu mencemaskanmu.”

Kuroko menunduk. Jemarinya ia mainkan dengan gelisah. Akashi baru akan berbicara lagi namun segera dihentikan oleh Hyuuga. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengisyaratkan untuk menunggu. Walau bagaimanapun, jiwa Kuroko pasti terguncang dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Akashi menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Semua yang ada di sana benar-benar terkejut ketika dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba Fukuda melaporkan bahwa Kuroko terlihat seperti kabur dari rumah. Aomine segera bertindak untuk melacak kawannya tersebut dan Hyuuga bersiap mengunjungi rumah Kuroko untuk mendapat kepastian. Belum juga pemuda berkacamata tersebut melangkah keluar apartment Kagami, ponsel Momoi berdering nyaring. Sebuah panggilan masuk menghampiri ponsel gadis sewarna sakura tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat nama yang tertera di panggilan tersebut adalah nama orang yang dilaporkan kabur. Dan mereka semakin terkejut kala ternyata yang berbicara adalah Ibu dari pemilik ponsel. Wanita itu menelepon dega panik, mengatakan bahwa anaknya kabur setelah bertengkar hebat dengannya. Beliau meminta bantuan Momoi untuk menghimpun tenaga guna mencari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya. Beliau juga menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya Tetsuya dan keluarganya.

Para remaja-remaja tersebut tidak bisa tidak tercengang mendengar semua peristiwa yang menimpa salah satu kawan mereka. Rasa bersalah menghantui mereka, di saat pemuda _baby blue_ itu membutuhkan sokongan, mereka tidak ada di sana untuk melakukannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan si pemuda yang menjadi topik. Ia selalu ada untuk mendukung dan menopang teman-temannya di keadaan sulit mereka.

Setelah sambungan terputus, Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa lagi menahan tangis. Keduanya mengangis cukup kencang, mewakili mereka-mereka yang di ruangan itu dan tidak bisa menyuarakan kesedihan mereka.

Meskipun Aomine sudah bertindak cepat dengan segera melacak Kuroko tepat sesaat ia melarikan diri, namun ternyata tetap memakan waktu cukup lama untuk benar-benar menemukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan lari ke pelabuhan dan bersembunyi di salah satu gudang penyimpanan?

Kembali pada masa kini, akhirnya Kuroko mau buka suara lagi.

“Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa menatap kedua orang tuaku lagi stelah apayang sudah aku ucapkan pada mereka,” sendunya.

Tak ada satu pun yang dapat menimpali. Mereka mengerti, jika mereka yang berada di posisi Kuroko sekarang, pastilah mereka merasakan hal serupa.

“Areee... Kau bukan Kuro-chin ya?” semua mata serentak menatap pemuda jangkung yang asyik duduk sambil mengemil keripik kentang. Tak terkecuali si bintang utama.

“Hmmm? Ada apa dengan tatapan bingung itu? Kuro-chin yang kukenal tidak takut untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.”

Kuroko tertegun, begitu pula dengan muda-mudi yang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Sejurus kemudian Kuroko memejamkan mata. Dan ketika kedua kelereng jernih miliknya kembali terlihat, ada seulas senyum yang terukir di bibir.

“Kau benar, Murasakibara-kun. Terima kasih...”

Beban di pundaknya menghilang. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan sekarang. Senyum dan celoteh teman-temannya mengobati luka yang sempat kembali tertoreh di hati. Ternyata, dia memang tidak bisa sendiri...

Dia, membutuhkan teman-temannya.

Sangat.

.

.

**E**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap ragu pintu kayu di hadapannya. Padahal hanya beberapa hari ia meninggalkan rumah tai rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Sepertinya itu karena kepergiannya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Kuroko menoleh, memandang para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang merelakan waktunya untuk menemaninya pulang. Sekalian menjenguk Ayah, kata mereka. Anak-anak Seirin akan bergantian berkunjung minggu depan, mereka tidak mau merepotkan Ibu Kuroko dengan banyaknya orang yang berkunjung.

Para pelangi itu mengangguk, memberikan kekuatan magis agar Kuroko berani mengambil langkah. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Kuroko menekan gagang pintu dan membukanya.

“Tada—ima...”

Di sana, di balik pintu, ada Ibu yang menunggu. Adapula Ayah di atas kursi roda. Menunggunya pula. Keduanya menatap rindu sosok dirinya, hingga meneteskan air mata begitu deras. Ayahnya terbata melantunkan namanya, begitu penuh damba. Sedangkan Ibu segera memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seakan bila beliau megendurkannya barang sedikit saja, Tetsuya akan kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya terasa terbakar, tanpa bisa ditahan ia menangis laiknya anak kecil. Kise dan Momoi langsung ikut terisak, begitu pula dengan Aomine. Midorima berpura-pura membersihkan kacamatanya sedangkan Murasakibara menggoda pemuda itu. Akashi sendiri mengulum senyum haru.

.

.

**SURVIVING IS ENDLESS**

.

.

**fin**


End file.
